Anamchara
by Lady Thigocia
Summary: He didn't know what to make of this strange female. Why was she constantly following him around... and why was he starting to care about her? Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

This was requested and co-written by ViperGal. Thanks for your ideas and imagination!

Hellboy and its characters belong to those who invented them. Our OCs are ours. Do not use unless with permission from one of us.

* * *

Nuada nearly groaned with impatience. He glanced over at his sister, scowling. She only gave him a sympathetic glance. They had been awaiting their guests for over an hour. Even the nobles, behind them, were starting to stir.

Why King Balor forced his son to join the welcoming for the Aos Sí king, he had no idea. It certainly wasn't Nuada's idea. In fact, he should have been in a training session at that moment… not that he needed any. Then again, meeting the Aos Sí king could be an interesting visit, on account of his status as a warrior and fine swordsman.

The Aos Sí were truly an… interesting race. Their skills in battle were infamous and strange, their looks also. Some said that they were the spawn of angels, while others claimed that they were sirens of the underworld. Both were frightening.

Horses came galloping down the road, all dark and strong. Their riders wore the dark armor of the Aos Sí, light and unlike the armor of the elves. The horses neighed, as they came to a stop. One of them reared, but its rider remained calm.

The Elf prince was not impressed.

They dismounted with ease, their faces hidden by the dark material covering their mouths and noses. Their dark cloaks blew in the breeze, as their swords gleamed. Darkness was often the Aos Sí's ally. After all, they lived in underground shelters, during battle and military threats.

One of the dark riders stepped forward, removing its hood and covering. It revealed Eldon, King of the Aos Sí and ruler of the Underworld, so it was called.

Nuada could not help but scoff, silently. Humans described these beings as angels and heavenly creatures. So naïve. The Aos Sí were pale and more fair than Humans, however, not quite compared to the Elves. Also, Aos Sí were known for their strange eyes. Where the white should have been, was instead a strange violet shade, of which not even Nuada could place. Their pupils were often an even stranger color, such as light green and sometimes even pure white.

The Aos Sí king's eyes were a pure, emerald green. Bronze hair fell below his shoulders, becoming caught in the wind, as well. His cloak pulled back, revealing the royal seal. A black eagle. Why they chose this emblem, none knew.

King Balor stepped forward, his arms open. "My king Eldon, it is an honor."

The strange creature gave a low nod. "The honor is mine, King Balor."

The One-Armed King of Elfland turned to the Elves behind him. "Fellow kindred, let this day be known as the day that Aos Sí and Elf kind may yet be friends and allies."

"So be it," some murmured.

The Aos Sí were silent. It was not surprising. If they were not known for their warriors' strength and strange appearance, then it was their pride. Most likely, an alliance was not their priority. It was King Balor who wished it. Why would the Aos Sí even accept the invitation?

The Elf prince's thoughts were interrupted by King Eldon stepping forward. "If it pleases your highness, I would speak to you in private."

No remote kindness or pleasantry was in the Aos Sí's face. It was not that Nuada cared. It was only that he would have thought that he would aim to please and compliment his host. Obviously, this was not his objective.

The king nodded and urged his guests to follow him into the palace. The four riders followed, silent. Nuada caught the gaze of one, finding that its pupils were black as coal.

Nuala came to her brother's side, placing a hand on his arm. "Brother… something about them frightens me. They are so… I don't know how to describe it."

He shook his head. "They are surrounded by our guards at all times. They will not trouble us."

"But I heard that King Eldon himself slayed one hundred of the Ogre's finest warriors," she exclaimed, worriedly. "If only one Aos Sí could do such a thing-

"Nuala," he groaned. "Don't worry yourself about it."

She sighed and then walked towards the palace.

* * *

"They are ugly, to be sure."

Nuada turned his gaze to Ahearn, one of his two friends and comrades in arms. The Elf leaned against the tree, passively. His pale yellow eyes looked into the prince's with all seriousness.

"You're one to talk," muttered Cathaldus.

Ahearn gave his friend a kick, knocking him to the ground. Nuada smirked, unable to stop himself.

"I speak nothing but the truth," retorted Ahearn. "What kind of a creature has eyes, such as that?"

"Apparently an Aos Sí," answered Nuada, twirling a stick.

Cathaldus spat the grass out of his mouth. "Well, if you two are so bothered by them, then leave the palace for a few millennia! I'll remain here and keep all the Elf maidens to myself."

"As if you would even have any," said Nuada, glancing at Ahearn.

"If you two disappeared, then perhaps I would," he sighed, standing.

Ahearn walked over to him, putting a firm hand on his shoulder. "It's more than looks, my friend. It takes the strength of a warrior and the tongue of an angel to tame the wild beast, which is the female race."

Nuada's brow rose. "And I suppose that you have acquired these skills?"

"Of course," he answered, picking a flower and sniffing it. "After all, I am a sensitive and tender-hearted soul."

"Ha," mocked Cathaldus. "You wouldn't know tenderness if your own mother was standing in front of you!"

Nuada gave a half nod. "I must agree with him on that matter."

"Traitor," muttered Ahearn.

"Well, you did refer to the female race as a wild beast," pointed out Nuada. "I highly doubt that your Elf maidens would take that as complimentary."

"That is why you do not utter such words to the female race," he hissed, through his teeth.

Cathaldus's eyes glinted with mischief. "If you pardon me, I must be going."

He took off in the direction of the female servants' quarters. Ahearn was not even three feet behind him.

"Cathaldus!"

"May I tell Oriana about your lifelong dream to be her mate?"

Nuada chuckled, about to join them, when he thought he heard a giggle. His eyes narrowed, as he looked around. He did not sense anything awry. Then again, a giggle would not appear from a potential assassin.

It came from a bush, nearby. He slowly approached it, unsure of who are what it could be. His hands reached out a separated the branches.

No one was there.

His brows furrowed. There was someone there a moment ago.

"Hello, down there!"

Although he would never admit it, the Elf prince jumped, startled. He looked upwards, finding that a female was up the tree. She was no elf, to be sure. Her shade of skin was too dark.

Nuada's eyes narrowed, when he saw that she wore the armor of the Aos Sí. "Who are you?"

She giggled, wrapping her legs around the thick branch, so as to hang upside-down. "Kiara."

He crossed his arms. "It is a capital offence to intrude on the prince's conversation and can be punishable by death."

Her eyes only brightened, as her smile. "I somehow doubt that that will happen."

Nuada studied the girl. Her hair was a peach color and quite long. She most likely had bangs and long ones at that. He could not tell for sure, though, with her hanging upside-down.

"I suggest that you return to your people, before you find yourself lost," he said, walking away.

He only walked a few steps, to hear footsteps behind him. An annoyed groan appeared in his throat, as he turned to look at the female. She did indeed have bangs. Her eyes were that of an Aos Sí's, however, her pupils were a deep maroon color.

"Do you not know who I am," asked Nuada, warningly.

"You already said," she pointed out. She placed her hands behind her back. "You're Prince Nuada, the Prince and future king of Elfland."

"Then you will know that I am not a patient male."

She gave a slight shrug. "I know."

Did this female swallow a fairy? She sounded like a child, although she looked old enough to marry. Her eyes brightened, as he turned… and ran.

"Nuada," called Cathaldus, when Nuada found the two Elves. "Where have you been?"

He breathed, heavily. "Truly, you do not want to know."

Ahearn looked behind him. "Who's your friend?"

Nuada groaned, not even turning. "I told you to go away!"

"No you didn't," said Kiara.

"It was implied!"

Cathaldus tilted his head to the side, as if to see her better. "I didn't know King Eldon brought an Aos Sí girl."

"I'll have you know, that I am forty moon cycles old and am now considered a full-grown female to my people," she retorted, crossing her arms in indignation.

Nuada shook his head. "An adult female would know to leave an adult male _Elf_ alone."

"And an adult male Elf would know when not to act so rudely around a female Aos Sí. The adult male Elf could be hurt in the process."

He turned towards her, now truly aggravated. "Listen closely, little one. I am not here to entertain you, nor to explain the fundamentals of common courtesy towards one's host. If you know wish to live to return home, then you will leave me be!"

Kiara looked at him, with an unreadable expression. He thought that she was about to cry… but was sorely disappointed when she only smiled, wryly.

"Your father was right," she said, a giggle escaping. "You're fun to tease."

She then turned and walked off. Nuada's brows furrowed and his mouth fell agape. His father had spoken with her? Why? And why on earth would he speak about Nuada?

"Hmm," hummed Ahearn, coming to his friend's side. "It seems that you have an admirer."

Cathaldus started chuckling. "I think you'll find that his highness is not in like with this one."

They laughed. Nuada growled.

* * *

Author's Note; This is before the Golden Army. Nuada is considered a "teenager" who is close to adulthood. That's why he is with such obnoxious and mischievous, younger Elves.

Review and comment, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Nuala only giggled, when Nuada told her of the Aos Sí. He gave her a scowl.

"It is not so humorous when it happens to you, Nuala," he groaned.

She sat cross-legged on her pillow, a book resting on her lap. "You _are_ humorous, Nuada."

He rested an arm on the mantle, as he stoked the fire as a way to let out frustration. His twin was normally not so helpful, in these situations. Why did he tell her in the first place? All it led was to trouble.

"She sounds fascinating," she said, thoughtfully. "Perhaps I should meet her. Do you know what room she is staying in?"

"No and I do not intend to find out."

Nuala's head cocked. "As a host, Nuada-

"Father is the host. I did not ask the Aos Sí to come." He looked towards the door. "I still do not understand why they accepted Father's invitation."

"It is in their best interest to gain allies."

He shook his head. "They do not ask for help."

Nuala sighed. "Perhaps we will never know why, then."

Her brother gave a slight nod and began to walk out of the bedroom, when she cleared her throat.

"Oh… and the Vampires will be arriving in a fort night."

Nuada growled, his frustration heightening. "Why?"

"They are here for the official alliance of the Aos Sí and Elves," she explained. "Nuada, the Vampires are our allies. How can you not see that?"

His eyes narrowed. "I do not see _you_ welcoming them with open arms."

She swallowed. "Well… that is only out of personal choice."

"As is my decision to stay as far away from them as possible."

"But, Nuada, the prince-

He turned to her fully. "I do not care what the Vampire prince asks! I will not fraternize with carnal creatures, such as that rank!"

She sighed, sadly. "Have you not considered their vows of not feeding on the blood of Humans and magical beings? They have vowed to feed on the blood of animals, as a show of good faith. There have not been any Human or Elfin murders for fifty years!"

"I do not trust them, Nuala," he said, lowly. "And I will not rest easily, until they and our Aos Sí guests have gone."

He left, slamming the door along the way.

* * *

A ball was not Nuada's idea of an exciting evening. He grasped his spear, twirling it with ease.

"You do realize that fair maidens adore grand balls," pointed out Ahearn, entering the training area.

"And that matters to me, why?"

"I am only stating that if you want to win a female's heart, then escort her to a ball and she shall be yours forever."

Cathaldus rolled his eyes upward. "I remind you that this advice is being given by the Elf who threw an Elf maiden into the river, in the hopes that she would actually give him the attention he wanted."

Ahearn gave him a glower.

"Are you fair maidens going to defend yourselves or keep discussing past failures to gain lovers," mocked Nuada, spinning his lengthening spear.

The two elves grasped their long swords, giving them flourished spins. They then leaped forward, ready to meet Nuada's spear.

They were disappointed, when he rolled out of the way and Cathaldus landed hard on his face, all the while knocking over several quivers of arrows, as well as bows. Ahearn managed to land gracefully on his feet, with his knees bent. He looked back at the prince, his eyes narrowed.

"Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how great your numbers are against him," instructed Nuada, holding a hand out to Cathaldus.

"Why we train with you, I will never know," muttered the Elf, standing. "It always ends in us bleeding or bruised and you mocking us."

Ahearn dusting himself off. "Why do you even bother training, Nuada? You are the one who teaches the teacher."

"Perhaps for my enjoyment," he said, smiling.

Cathaldus looked towards the trees for a moment and then grasped Nuada's arm. "We have a spy in our midst."

The prince's brows furrowed, as he looked at the trees. He slowly walked forward, gripping his spear. Ahearn followed, as well as Cathaldus. They reached the flowered shrubbery, moving branches and such out of the way, also looking upwards.

"The flowers are so lovely here."

They all jumped, spinning around and aiming their weapons at the newcomer.

Kiara only smiled, giggling. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scare us," asked Cathaldus, uneasily. "You did not scare us… merely startled us."

Her head cocked, her eyes darker. "Doesn't that mean the same thing?"

Nuada stepped forward. "Go away, child."

"I told you, I am not a child," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed. "You and I are nearly the same age, you realize."

He scoffed. "In maturity, I must disagree."

"Come now, Nuada, don't be rude" said Ahearn, walking around him. He gave a charming smile to Kiara. "Forgive my highness. He is in a bit of a foul disposition today. I am Ahearn and this is my associate, Cathaldus."

She gave a low nod of respect. "Kiara."

Ahearn looked her up and down. "May I ask why you wear the armor of the Aos Sí, instead of a suitable dress for a lovely, young female?"

A wry, half smile formed on her face. "One must be prepared for anything and a dress would only be an inconvenience."

"Enough," growled Nuada, stepping in front of Ahearn. "Return to your people, little one, before I-

"What," she asked, her one brow rising? "What will you do?"

His hands turned into fists. "Do not tempt me to show you."

Her eyes seemed to brighten, curiosity forming in those strange orbs. "What if I want you to show me?"

Hitting a female was simply wrong… but Nuada had lost all patience and threw his fist towards her face.

To his surprise, she simply leaned out of the way, passively. Her eyes were now playful, as he tried not to let his mouth fall.

"Is that all," she asked, challenging.

He scoffed, walking to pick up his spear. "Only mindless creatures use their fists in battle."

"True," she responded, walking to one of the archery targets. She grabbed a bow and three arrows. "I'm partial to the bow and arrow, myself."

Nuada rolled his eyes upward. Now she was trying to impress him with her knowledge. Of course she would know much about the sword and bow. She was an Aos Sí after all. When they were born, a knife was placed in their hands.

She positioned all the arrows on the bow, as she pulled back the string. Her eyes were now open slits, focusing on her target. How, he had no idea, but she released the string, sending one arrow at the target. It landed in the middle… followed by the other two.

Only the metal head was left of the first arrow. The other two arrows were embedded into its wood.

Cathaldus and Ahearn's mouths were agape. Nuada tried not to follow the suit. He gave his young admirer a glare, as she walked past him.

"I'll see you at the ball, I'm sure," she said, leaving the bow in his hands.

The Elves watched her leave, silent. Ahearn was the first to move.

"I know who I'm training with."

* * *

Nuada ran a hand down his light vest and then the royal seal. All would know where his loyalties lied. His home was his loyalty.

The ballroom was crowded with Elves, Aos Sí, Trolls and… Vampires. Nuada avoided that crowd as soon as the moment presented itself and made his way to Nuala, who was standing near Balor's throne.

"Where have you been," she asked, her eyes strangely worried.

"It is a long story," he muttered. "Why?"

"Father has been looking for you," she explained. "Now he has no choice but to-

Balor appeared from the other room and made his way towards his throne. The Elves bowed in respect to their king, as the other races lowered their heads. He looked towards Nuada sorely. It made the prince all the more concerned, when his father did not sit on the throne, but spread out his hands.

"Tonight, we celebrate the uniting of our nations," he announced. "The Aos Sí and Elves have now written our treaty, which will be signed and made whole, upon the marriage of Prince Nuada of the Elves and Princess Kiara of Aos Sí."

The crowd cheered, as King Eldon made his way forward, his daughter behind him. Her eyes sparkled, among the purple cloth, which was her dress. She smiled at her father, lovingly, coming to rest on Nuada… of which she smiled, tauntingly.

The prince only kept silent… for if he didn't, blood would have been spilt that night.

* * *

Author's Note; Reviews and comments would be lovely. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why did you not send messengers for me?"

Nuada barely contained his yell, as his father sat at his seat. He placed his aging hand on the desk, relaxing it, it seemed, as his mechanical arm remained where it was. His eyes looked at his son, tiredly.

"I did," he said. "None of them could find you."

He groaned, his hand running over his face. "I was at the training grounds all day long. How could no one thought to have looked for me there?"

"Brother, please," begged Nuala, entering the small study. "The guests are beginning to wonder where the both of you have gone! King Eldon-

She stopped and stepped aside, as the Aos Sí king, himself, entered the room. Kiara followed behind him, slight confusion on her face. However, she narrowed her eyes, when she saw Nuada's scowl.

"Is there a problem, my lord," asked Eldon, glancing pointedly at Nuada.

"Merely a miscommunication, King Eldon," answered Balor, sighing.

Nuada stepped forward, his gaze aimed at his father. "Why was this not told to me before the Aos Sí's arrival?"

"You do not wish to marry my daughter," questioned Eldon, his eyes a shade darker.

Nuada looked at Kiara. "No. I do not."

"Nuada," scolded Balor.

The young female crossed her arms, indignantly. "Perhaps I don't want to marry you either. Have you thought of that, Princling?"

"I would not know with you constantly following me," he retorted.

Eldon's eyes turned on his daughter. "Following him?"

A visible blush appeared, surprising Nuada. He had never seen her embarrassed before. However, she must not have hid her emotions form her father, as she did with others. She gave a slight smile.

"I may have followed him… a little."

His one brow rose, as he gazed on her for a moment. The Elf prince could see a slight glimmer of amusement in his eyes, though.

"Nuada, this alliance is beneficial to both parties, whether you wish to believe it or not," said Balor.

"I do not see them," he muttered.

Eldon's eyes were black as coal. "What are you exactly inferring, young Elfling?"

Nuada turned his gaze to the warrior. "Nothing at all… only that you have not shown any benefits to us. You live underground, hiding from the world above, when you should use the earth to your advantage. Your females are trained as warriors, from the day they are born, and are unfit and unable to carry children, after the forcible training you put them through. You take a first-born son from each family and force them to become warriors. Forgive me, if I see no benefit from our alliance."

"Brother," hissed Nuala.

Balor stood. "Nuada, that is enough!"

The Aos Sí's face was full of anger. "You speak ill of _my_ people, _child_. I would mind my words, if I were you."

Kiara looked infuriated. Her eyes were the same as her father's, darkened and glinting menacingly. She stepped towards Nuada, but her father held an arm out in front of her.

"I apologize for my son's words, my lord," interjected Balor. "He knows nothing of what he speaks."

Nuala's eyes were wide and fearful, glancing at each person in the room. Her twin's hands were clasped into fists, as well as Eldon's. His daughter looked as if she was about to claw Nuada's eyes from his sockets, if he spoke another ill word.

"You will marry my daughter," hissed Eldon, walking to about a foot in front of Nuada, "and you will show the Aos Sí the respect that we deserve, as creatures of the Realm. Do I make myself clear, Elfling?"

He glowered, not answering.

"Nuada," barked Balor.

"Very well," muttered Nuada, keeping his gaze on Eldon's eyes. "But remember who the Alpha race of those in the Realm is, my lord. The benefits are to be for _both_ parties."

He left the room, not looking at his future bride.

* * *

Ahearn carefully walked to Nuada, glancing at Cathaldus, as he went. "Your highness… with your permission, may we approach?"

They had to be careful. Nuada was sitting against a tree, his eyes staring ahead. His spear was sitting across his lap, his hands obviously ready for any sort of action. Silently, he nodded.

Cautiously, they sat beside him, one on each side. Ahearn cleared his throat, nervously.

"We saw how angry you were at the ball," said Cathaldus. "Surely marrying the Aos Sí will not be so bad."

Ahearn shot a glare at his friend, shaking his head. Speaking on that subject was not a good idea.

"She's very… comely," he offered.

It was Cathaldus' turn to give a look of confusion and dissent.

Nuada stood up, giving a growl. "He expects me to accept this with no protest!"

"Well… he is the King… and your father," pointed out Cathaldus.

"Then he should have told me," he exclaimed, turning towards them. "He should have told me before the Aos Sí arrived and before I met that… that… _her_!"

"Princess Kiara may be a little… well…," stumbled Ahearn.

"She is a nuisance and is too young for any suitable marriage!"

Cathaldus stood. "Nuada, you are nearly her age. Surely you two will be able to come to some sort of-

Nuada held up a hand, letting out a long breath. "Save your words, Cathaldus. They mean nothing. Kiara is, quite simply, unsuitable for me."

"How do you know?"

All three looked to find Kiara walking from behind the tree. Ahearn scrambled to his feet, eager to stay away from his friend's "enemy".

"You do not know me, so how do you know," she asked, rather calmly.

"I can see it," answered Nuada. "Your actions are childish and unnecessary for a female, who is supposedly an adult."

Her arms crossed. "At least I know how to allow myself to have enjoyment in life."

Nuada gave a semi-scowl. "What do you want?"

Strangely, her eyes softened. "You said that I am unsuitable, even though you don't know me. So… get to know me."

His eyes narrowed, suspiciously. "How?"

"Well," she said, her hands behind her back. "Perhaps I should spend time with you, when you are training and spending time with friends."

Cathaldus and Ahearn exchanged glances and then gave her a nod.

"I believe that that is fair enough," said Ahearn.

It was Nuada's turn to glare at his friend. However, he studied Kiara and, after a long moment, gave a sigh.

"Very well."

She beamed, those strange eyes glistening. "You'll never live to regret it!"

Then she left, leaving Nuada in a pained moan and his friends in hidden chuckles.

* * *

Author's Note; I know it's kind of short, but hopefully you will enjoy it. Review, if you please!


	4. Chapter 4

Nuala was quite pleased with the situation. "I think that… how did she put it… 'getting to know her' is very ideal."

Her twin leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "For you, perhaps. You are not the one spending the time with her."

She smiled, her head tilting, slightly. "Why do you not wish for her company? She seems as if she is nice."

"A tooth fairy would be less annoying," muttered Nuada.

"What is so disagreeable about her?" A wry grin formed on the Elf maiden's face. "Perhaps it is because she is very much like you?"

He glared at her. "She is nothing like me! She is an arrogant, spoiled and selfish child, who must always receive what she asks and…." He gave his sister a scowl. "You are very amusing, Nuala."

She giggled, standing from her chair and walking to her bookshelf. "Nuada, I think that both of you can learn to cope with one another, as long as you allow it. She seems to have accepted her position."

"She has no choice in the matter," he muttered.

Nuala turned, giving him a look. "Neither do you."

He slowly nodded, his eyes downcast. After a moment, he walked towards the door.

"I should return to my training," he said, passively.

"Nuada," called his sister. "She is a young maiden, who seems to have convinced herself that you will be the mate she has always wanted. Do not disappoint her."

He only left.

* * *

Cathaldus spat the grass from his mouth. "Why must you always do that?"

Nuada swung his spear, easily, as he smiled down at his two comrades. "I think you will find that it is not I that continues to prolong this never-ending cycle, but that of you two, insisting on using the same maneuver."

Ahearn stood, wiping the blood from his lip. "Well, you could stand to use compassion, on your part." He held up a hand. "And, I know, 'the enemy will not be so compassionate'. Yes, we have heard it before."

The Elf prince had to chuckle, giving his spear another flourish.

"Shall we continue," he asked.

Cathaldus leaned against a tree, grasping his bruising arm. "My life is of more importance, at the moment."

Ahearn lifted his sword from the ground. "I believe that my pride has been wounded enough, for one day. But please, continue to impress the she-maidens, as they walk by."

Nuada glanced over at the walk, noticing that three Elf females stopped to point and giggle at them. One even gave the males a wave, flirtatiously.

"Oh, such fun it is being a friend of the prince," mused Ahearn. He gave him a hard pat on the shoulder. "There, my friend, is why I enjoy your company."

The prince rolled his eyes upward, walking and spinning his spear. "If I wished for a female, I would have not shown protest into marrying the Aos Sí princess."

"Ah, so you think that she is not as… childish as you claim she is," asked Ahearn, rubbing his chin.

Nuada glanced at Cathaldus, who looked equally intrigued. "She is not scum, if that is what you wish me to say. Besides, females are all the same. Manipulative and sly."

Ahearn laughed, sitting on the grass to keep himself from keeling over. "Oh, my friend! You truly have spent too much time in the training yards!"

The Elf turned, his eyes narrowed at the other. "Then please, enlighten us, oh Lord of the Maidens."

Cathaldus' head landed in his hand. "Oh, no."

"Very well, I shall, since you are all anxious for my answer, it seems," remarked the Lord of Maidens, standing and walking to a tree, with a superior trot in his step. "A maiden, may appear to be all that you say, my friend. In fact, I must admit, that most of the female population uses its… charm, as manipulation to grip the weak hearts of the male species. However, this is what you must know. Although females may appear to be happy, laughing and talking with one another, what they are really performing is the marking of the territory."

Nuada's brow rose.

"When this happens, my dear friends, the male race is in great danger. For, you see, if a female is marking her territory among the females, she will use a male to heighten her advantage. She is able to show the mighty hold she has over one of the superior species, among her peers… perhaps even more than one." He walked casually throughout the training yard. "Also remember this, my friends. Shy maidens are a gem and quite rare. They are blooming flowers, not knowing how to act to this male race. You must approach with care and gentleness, or they will flee in fear. How do you know if your maiden is shy? Has she touched you before? Not anything indecent, mind you. But has she merely held your hand or danced with you? Has she-

"You had a sister."

Ahearn stopped, spinning around with shock. Kiara was standing there, dressed in her Aos Sí clothing, once more. Her head was cocked and her eyes narrowed with observation.

"I beg your pardon," said Ahearn.

She cocked her head to the other side. "Oh, you poor thing. You had _many_ sisters. Five, maybe?"

Cathaldus burst out laughing, holding his sides and rolling on the grass. "SIX!"

Ahearn blushed, as even Nuada chuckled. "How did you know that?"

"Well, considering that you have no maiden at your attention, I would say that the only way you could know all that about a female, is if you are related to many females. The way you spoke, I could only guess that they were sisters and were close… well, until they fought over a male."

Cathaldus calmed himself, wiping tears from his eyes. "My lady, your timing could not be sooner."

She looked over at Nuada, giving him a respectful nod. "I'm sure that his highness believes so, as well."

He walked away from her, twirling his spear. "Whether you realize it or not, princess, these training yards are male territory."

She nodded towards the gaggle of Elf maidens, walking away. "And they are here because…?"

"They are standing outside of the training yards," he answered. "You are within them."

"Ah… but what if a maiden is a warrior? Shouldn't she be able to train in the training yards?"

His eyes rolled. "A mere skill with the bow does not make a maiden a warrior. Besides, what can a small arrow do against the armor of an Ogre?"

She seemed to ponder this, as she approached one of the racks of swords. "Hmm… I see your point." Slowly, she removed a sword and inspected it. "Your swords are rather cheap, though, wouldn't you say? How could they even penetrate an Ogre's armor?"

"They do their duty," retorted Nuada, starting to grow more agitated.

This only encouraged the Aos Sí princess to continue. "Prove it."

The males all gave each other confused looks.

"I beg your pardon," asked Nuada.

She placed the sword on the rack. "You must not have the gifted hearing of the Elves, your highness, so I will speak slower and much louder. _Prove_…_ it._"

He gave her a glare. "You expect me to prove our swords' durability by killing an Ogre?"

She gave a shrug. "There's one living in a cave, near the main road. There have been many robberies, because of him and he even killed a few Elves. You may not kill him, if you want. All you must do is prove that your sword can puncture his armor."

"Nuada," warned Cathaldus.

The prince shook his head. "I will not prove it to an immature female."

Kiara shrugged again, walking away. "Very well."

For some reason, Nuada felt as if he had lost. He growled, clenching his hands into fists.

"Where is this cave?"

* * *

Author's Note; What do you guys think? Sorry that I updated a little late. Review!


	5. Chapter 5

"I am not sure that this is such a good idea."

Nuada looked over the boulder, seeing the cave at the bottom of the hill. Smoke blew out from the inside, a sign that the Ogre was there. He was most likely cooking his prey.

"It isn't you that is going in," retorted Kiara, looking over at Ahearn. "The prince and I will."

"I am not allowing you to kill yourself, princess," muttered Nuada.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where is your faith in your Elvish blade now?"

He gripped the sword in his hand. "It is not in the blade that my faith is lacking…"

Cathaldus pulled out his own sword. "If it looks as if there are problems, Ahearn and I will come for you."

For a moment, the Elf prince looked towards the cave and then at the sky. He would have to make this quick, if he wished to return home before dark. After all, the Aos Sí king would wonder where his daughter went.

"You stay close," he hissed, looking at Kiara.

She scrunched her face at him. "Always, my dearest prince."

He rolled his eyes and began running down the hill, her following close behind. When they reached the cave, they slowed their movements considerably. Cautiously, they approached the entrance. Kiara pulled out a small knife, which she spun in a quick flourish.

Nuada eyed her, as he whispered, "You trust your little knife to do the work of a sword?"

She put a finger to her lips, indicating that it would be best to be silent.

Bones littered the ground, causing the two to watch their step. The slightest noise could bring the Ogre upon them. To the Elf's surprise, Kiara was very light-stepped. She had very graceful and precise movements that ensured silence. Where had she learned the art of stealth?

He had nearly forgotten that she was Aos Sí.

The tunnel turned and there was a light ahead. Nuada leaned against his wall and Kiara against hers. They crept quietly towards it, making sure to keep to the shadows.

The hideous form of an old Ogre appeared. His skin was beyond dirty, growing mold and moss on his back and arms. He sat with his back to the two, seeming to be eating. He threw a bone away, casually. It was his latest victim.

Kiara nodded towards the Ogre and mouthed, "Go on".

He shook his head. It was not right to strike an enemy in the back. It was cowardly.

The girl was becoming to grow agitated and pointed to him, mouthing, "Get in there".

Again, he shook his head, glancing back in at the animal.

She rolled her eyes and brought her two fingers to her mouth.

A whistle sounded. The Ogre stood up, turning. Kiara gave a mock wave to Nuada. He sneered at her, before charging into the fire-lit room.

It all happened so fast, that Nuada could barely comprehend it. He had drawn his sword and leaped towards the Ogre. But, somehow, the animal knew of Nuada's coming and turned his massive hand into a fist. His fist made contact with the Elf's chest, knocking him back into the tunnel.

Nuada slid on his back, his head landing against the cave wall. The Ogre grabbed him by the neck and threw him so hard, that he landed outside of the cave.

His body cried out in agony. He could feel his cracked ribs, just by laying there.

"You chose the wrong Ogre to torment, Little Elf!"

The Ogre was walking towards him. Nuada tried to move, but the pain prevented him from moving.

"I will enjoying feasting on your flesh!"

His fist raised, ready to strike.

Suddenly, he roared and blood was dripping from his neck. He fell to his side, his body limp.

Kiara got off of the animal's back, her hand and knife bloody. She spat at the body, speaking in the Aos Sí tongue. However, she then ran over to Nuada and knelt at his side.

"You highness," called Cathaldus, nearly falling beside his friend. "Ahearn went for help! It's on it's way!"

Nuada looked up at Kiara, who was untying his armor. "What are you doing?"

She looked at Cathaldus. "Help me remove this, but do not lift it. It will move the broken ribs."

He obeyed, sliding the armor over Nuada's head. The Elf prince hissed in pain. Kiara then began untying his tunic.

"What are you doing," he practically yelled.

"Stop talking," she muttered, putting her hands on his bare chest. She pushed hard against several ribs and then stopped tenderly at one. "You have only one broken rib? By the way you're crying, you would think that you broke all of them."

He glared at her. "You are so-AH!"

She had pushed down hard on another rib… very hard.

"That was dislocated," she said, simply.

"It is now," he yelled.

She looked his chest over. "You'll be fine. With any luck, you will be chasing after fair maidens in no time."

She stood and walked towards the castle. Cathaldus was watching the whole time, his eyes wide.

"I hate her," hissed Nuada.

His friend shook his head. "She saved your life, Nuada. Ahearn and I wouldn't have been able to come to your aid in time."

Unfortunately, he knew it was true and said nothing.

* * *

Balor found it quite humorous. Nuada sighed, looking up at his father.

"Must you laugh so loudly," he groaned. "Everyone in the castle can hear you."

The king sat in his chair, letting out one last chuckle. "Forgive me, if I am trying to avoid punishing you by seeing the humor, in the situation."

Kiara appeared, as well as Eldon. They approached the bed, slowly.

"Your highness," asked Eldon.

Balor stood. "Oh, King Eldon. Princess Kiara. Please, come."

Nuada rolled his eyes and looked at the ceiling. Kiara seemed to be studying his chest, which was now bandaged up. The Elf breathed slowly, each one painful.

"I wanted to apologize for my daughter's behavior that led to this" said Eldon, politely. "She should not have-

"Oh, nonsense," said Balor. "He is a fast healer and will be in the training yards by this time tomorrow, I am sure."

The king gave a nod. "Very well. I should return to my people then. Kiara?"

She shook her head at him. "I will remain here, my lord."

Nuada's brows furrowed. Did she just call him "my lord"? Then again, had she even talked to her father in public?

Balor gave a wry glance to Nuada. "I believe that I must depart, as well. Rest, my son and enjoy your beautiful company."

When they were alone, Kiara sat in the chair. She did not look guilty, although it was not surprising to Nuada. She had that Aos Sí pride.

"Well," she asked.

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your life?"

He scoffed. "It was your fault in the first place."

She crossed her arms. "You allowed yourself to be made vulnerable. I was told that you were the finest warrior in all of Bethmora. Was I wrong to believe it?"

"No."

"Then an honorable warrior would know when he was defeated and saved by a comrade. So…?"

He sighed. "Very well. Thank you for saving my life."

She smiled, strangely. It was not wry or menacing. This smile was more gentle and… loving?

"You are welcome," she said, quietly.

Nuada studied her for a moment. She was looking at him with this smile and her eyes…. They were glowing, it seemed, with their strange tones and soft colors. She had changed into a white dress, allowing her peach hair to fall over her shoulders. For the first time, she actually looked… striking.

"There is a hair in your eye," he whispered.

Her brows furrowed. "Pardon?"

He cleared his throat, breaking from his daze. "There is a hair in your eye."

She wiped at her face, until it left. "Thank you."

For a long moment, they sat in silence. However, Kiara stood.

"I should return to my father," she said. "Good night, your highness."

Nuada watched her begin to walk away and then let out a groan. "Kiara."

She turned, her eyes widened slightly. "Yes?"

He studied her again, taking her in and then shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Oh… well, good night… Nuada."

His eyes widened. Why did hearing his name, fall from her lips, make his heart leap? Why was he taking a second glance at her to see if he really thought that she was comely?

Was he falling for her?

* * *

Author's Note; What do you guys think? Sorry that I updated a little late… again. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Recovering from a broken rib would prove to be difficult for Nuada. He had to remain in the healing chambers for three days. Elf nurses would bring his food and change his bandages; however, he would not greet them with enthusiasm.

Nuala would visit from time to time, so as to keep him company, as well as Ahearn and Cathaldus. Balor was preoccupied with other matters, at that time. The prince of the Vampires would arrive. He was sent by his father to witness the alliance of the Elves and Aos Sí.

The wedding would arrive sooner than Nuada expected. Balor and King Eldon wished it to be performed the next month. That truly did not enough leave time for Nuada and Kiara to become better acquainted… at least in the prince's mind.

He lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Today, he would be able to leave. He would leave for the training yards immediately. There was no more pain in his side, luckily. Soon, he would be able to train again.

An Elf maiden appeared at the door. She looked strangely familiar. He narrowed his eyes, sitting up.

"Sylvana," he asked.

She beamed. "You recognize me, highness?"

He gave a slight smirk. "You were my sister's maid and dear friend. She would not stop speaking of you."

A slight blush appeared, as she walked over to him. "I am supposed to clean this room, while you attend the training yards. I would have thought that you would have left, by now."

He stood. "I was about to."

She smiled, her hands behind her back. "Shall I escort you?"

Yes, she was being forward. However, Nuada gave a smile and nod. Who was he to insult an Elvish maiden… a _very_ _beautiful_ Elvish maiden?

"You may."

* * *

Needless to say, Cathaldus and Ahearn were staring, as Nuada and Sylvana appeared in the training yards. The male Elves knew very well that Kiara would be arriving soon.

"I wager ten gold pieces that Kiara attacks her," whispered Ahearn, leaning over to his friend.

"Accepted."

Nuada smiled, as Sylvana giggled. He would never consider actually marrying this giggly Elf; however, it was quite nice to know that, if something happened to Kiara, he would have many maidens to choose from. She adjusted her frilly, light blue dress.

"I suppose that I should return to my duties," she said, grinning. Slowly, she moved in front of him, holding his arms. "I do hope that we shall be able to see each other again… very soon."

"Perhaps," he said, simply, watching her hands move up his arms.

Her smile turned wry, as her eyes scanned his chest, hidden under his light tunic. She ran her hands over it.

Cathaldus' eyes widened and he hissed, "Nuada!"

Ahearn gripped his shoulder. "No, no. This is where my wager comes into play."

"Ahem."

Both Nuada and Sylvana jumped, looking to the side. Kiara stood, her arms crossed over her chest, indignantly. Her one brow rose, as her fingers tapped on her arm.

"Lady Kiara," greeted Sylvana, giving a curtsy. "I was merely saying farewell to his highness."

Her dark eyes narrowed, as her head cocked. "I was not aware that the Elvish farewells included an intercourse."

Nuada gave his future bride a glare, while Sylvana rolled her eyes.

"With all due respect, my lady, you know nothing of Elvish customs..." She stepped forward, rather boldly. "In fact, it would surprise me if you Aos Sí knew anything of matters of love at all."

To everyone's shock, Kiara only smiled. Sylvana turned to Nuada, giving a curtsy.

"If there is anything I can do for you, your highness… _anything_… you will send for me?"

He glanced at Kiara, seeing the Aos Sí's eyes darken, dangerously. A wry grin formed on his face.

"Of course."

The Elvish maid, of course, felt triumph and showed it. Her chin rose high, as she walked past Kiara, intentionally. Cathaldus and Ahearn caught a wink from their friend's future mate, however, and formed wide-eyed looks.

Sylvana was soon lying in the mud, sputtering and coughing. She rolled onto her hind end, looking up at Kiara.

"You tripped me!"

She looked back at the Elf, her brows furrowed. "I did not such thing, lady Elf. Perhaps your skills in walking are not quite to the level they should be."

The Elf maid stood, turning with anger and walking away.

Cathaldus held a hand out. "I believe you owe me."

Ahearn didn't even bother arguing and handed him the small pouch.

Kiara gave Nuada glare. The Elf prince saw something else in her eyes, though. It was anger… and hurt. She stormed off, her eyes completely black.

Nuala slowly walked to Balor's side, silently. He looked out over the balcony, watching as horses came into view.

"He is here," she asked, quietly.

Her father nodded. "Yes."

She could not help but swallow. "What will Nuada think?"

The Elf king only watched, as the guest dismounted and entered the palace.

* * *

Author's Note; It's short and I'm not sure if I like it. What do you think? I'm planning on the next chapter being a long one, though, so hold on tight and review!


	7. Chapter 7

Nuada rolled his eyes, as Cathaldus and Ahearn looked back at the Aos Sí following them. She had been doing so for about a half hour. The Elf prince was trying his best to lose her in the forest, however, it proved to be more difficult that he expected.

Finally, he had had enough and spun around. He stormed over to Kiara, who only stood with her hands behind her back, her head cocked and eyes narrowed.

"Go back to the palace, Princess," he spat.

"Aw, poor Nuada," she mocked, her voice slightly higher and more innocent. "Perhaps you would enjoy the company of a promiscuous Elf maiden than in the company of your future wife and consort, who only happens to be an Aos Sí."

He crossed his arms, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. "So, you admit that you are jealous."

"I am not jealous," she retorted, her hands placed firmly to her sides. "It is improper to do such things when one is about to be married!"

He only smiled, passively. "Very well then, Princess, if there is someone you would wish to keep company with, then you have my permission."

Her eyes flashed. "I do not need permission from the likes of you!"

Ahearn stepped in-between them. "Perhaps we should continue this lovely banter, on a later date. For the moment, your highness," he said, giving Kiara a bow, "would you do the honor of being in our company?"

Nuada gave him a glare. However, the Elf ignored the prince and held an arm out to the Aos Sí. She gave a sweet smile and took his arm.

"I would be honored," she said, giving her future husband a mock grin.

He rolled his eyes, following the others.

Finally, they reached the river. Cathaldus removed his tunic.

"I beg your pardon, you highness," he said, looking at the Aos Sí, "but I need to cool off from this heat."

She glanced at the river, only giving a slight nod. Ahearn let go of her arm, removing his vest and tunic as well. He smiled, giving her a wink and nodding towards Cathaldus, who was removing his boots.

Ahearn slowly crept up behind his former friend, before giving him a shove. The Elf fell into the water, giving a yelp. Of course, his friend laughed.

"You," shouted Cathaldus, coming up for air. "You are a dead Elf!"

Ahearn only walked into the water, his arms spread. "I could not help myself, my dear comrade!"

They were soon in a wrestling match. Nuada removed his tunic, setting it under a tree. He turned his gaze towards Kiara, who was staring into the water. He walked up behind her.

"Are you going to stand there for the rest of the day, or are you going to join us," he asked.

She didn't answer for a very long moment, her eyes glued to the water. Slowly, she shook her head.

"I will remain here," she answered, quietly.

He narrowed his eyes, his gaze turning from her, to the water and then back again. A wry smile appeared on his face.

"You are frightened of the water, aren't you, _Aos Sí_," he mocked, using her name with a hint of maliciousness.

She stepped back, looking into his eyes with sudden anger. "I'm not afraid!"

"Then step into the water," he said, giving a very slight shrug.

Kiara looked at the water again, actually swallowing. She didn't move. Nuada's smile grew larger. In a flash, he scooped her up into his arms and she was soon gasping and flailing in the water.

Cathaldus and Ahearn stopped what they were doing, not being able to help but laugh. Her arms were flapping and flying everywhere, as she kicked. She finally seemed to touch the ground with her feet and then seemed to leap out of the water. Nuada watched her run past him, but then trip over a root.

He crossed his arms, amused. The Aos Sí was finally put in her place.

That was before he saw the look of pure terror on her face, as she backed up against a tree, holding her knees against her chest. Her breathing was very quick and loud, her eyes wide Her whole body trembled and shook, uncontrollably.

"Princess," asked Nuada.

She didn't respond. Concern filled him, as he walked towards her. She let out a screech and took off, running back towards the palace.

Cathaldus and Ahearn came beside him.

"What happened," asked Cathaldus, gazing in her direction?

Nuada didn't answer. He was not so sure himself. Quickly, he put on his tunic and ran after her.

* * *

"King Balor?"

Balor looked up from his papers, upon hearing the calm voice of his future ally. Eldon entered the room, slowly.

"Ah, your highness," greeted the Elf, setting his feathered-pen aside. "Come. I have not seen your daughter."

"Neither have I," admitted the Aos Sí, sitting in the empty chair. "Truthfully, that is not what I wished to speak to you about." He looked towards the door, as if making sure it was closed. "I am concerned with your ally."

Immediately, Balor knew of whom Eldon was speaking of. "You have met the Vampire Prince?"

"No," he answered. "But I know of him. I do not trust him."

"Vampires are an interesting sort that can be dangerous, but I know the Prince's Father, my lord," assured the Elf King. "He is not of the Old Ways. He has decreed a new law, among Vampires, that they are only to feed on the blood of animals. If they do otherwise, they will be put to death."

The Aos Sí's eyes darkened. "You may think that they are honorable, my lord, but I do not wish to be associated with this… rabble, you call a kingdom."

Balor stood, feeling frustration appearing within him. "With all due respect, Aos Sí, you know very little of Vampires or their ways. If you wish to be in this alliance, then you will also treat King Nazar and his son with respect."

Eldon only looked at the Elf with a blank stare. He then stood, resting his hands on the desk and leaning in.

"Do not trust the Vampire," he said.

He then left the room.

* * *

Nuada made his way through the palace, following Kiara's water trail. She was a rather fast runner and managed to outrun him… although he would never admit it. He could not imagine what she would say about that.

The trail turned towards the library door. He sighed, annoyed. An over-emotional female was not who he wanted to spend his time with. However, he needed to make sure she was well. Slowly, he opened the door.

Darkness filled the library. The Elf scanned the room, not seeing his future bride.

"Princess," he called, his voice echoing off the walls.

There was no answer.

He sighed. "Kiara!"

A sniffle appeared. "Leave me alone."

She was crying. He could barely contain a groan. Guilt spread across his body. He had hurt her, somehow.

Kiara was sitting in a corner, her knees against her chest and her head buried in her chest. She made little sobs, so emotional and wet that it would stop the heart of any cold-heart male. Cautiously and carefully, Nuada knelt near her.

"What is wrong," he asked.

She lifted her face, tears streaming. "You threw me in the river!"

He grimaced at her near screech. "And? You said that you weren't afraid."

Anger filled her eyes. "You should have known better!"

"Oh, and what should I have done, Princess," he demanded, growing angry.

"You could have asked why I was so afraid," she retorted, her voice very cold and quiet. "You could have asked why it is a childhood fear. You could have asked me why I still have nightmare about it. You could ask why I have not gotten over my mother's death!"

His eyes widened at her outburst. She began to shed new tears and started to stand. However, Nuada gripped her arm, keeping her from going anywhere. She fought back, but found that she was too emotionally spent to fight back. He moved closer to her, making sure she wasn't able to flee.

"Your mother drowned," he asked, quietly.

She looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks and nodded. "She wanted to take me swimming, but… but the current was too strong. She… she couldn't fight it. I tried to help her, but…"

Her sobs came again, rendering her unable to speak. Nuada studied her poor, trembling form, his eyes suddenly compassionate. What childhood had she gone through? What horrors were hidden in that fragile mind of hers?

Slowly and rather awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her against his chest. She immediately clung to him, burying her face in his tunic. He was surprised at how at ease she was around him, actually filling him with even more guilt.

How he managed to find the words, he had no inkling, but he leaned his head to her ear and whispered, "I am sorry."

She nodded, sniffling hard, showing that she understood.

In silence, he held her, allowing her sobs to fill the room.

* * *

Author's Note; Here's an emotional chapter for you. Hope you all enjoy it! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

"Well? Are you going to ask her or not, Nuada?"

The Elf prince looked over at Cathaldus, who was walking beside him. The rain poured, some being blown through the hall's windows by the wind. Ahearn was behind them, equally as curious as well.

"Most likely not," he answered, simply.

"The princess would enjoy accompanying you to the royal banquet, I am sure," said Ahearn. "She has not been able to stop smiling at you, since the day at the river."

It was true. Kiara was becoming less annoying. Perhaps she was not so-No. He would not think like this. He disliked her childish personality. She was too emotional. Her crying had proved it.

Inside, he scolded himself. She was a little child, when her mother drowned. Nuada had asked Balor about it, who explained that both nearly drown. Eldon had seen them in the river and leaped in. He managed to grab hold of his daughter, but his wife was too far away to save. They found her body washed up on the bank, the next day. Kiara did not even awake for days, her mind in some sort of stasis. When she awoke, she was given the news of her mother's death.

It was a sad tale… and, unfortunately, left the female victim in a state of terror. She would never enter the river again, or any large body of water.

That did not mean that both she and Nuada were a suitable match.

"She will attend with her father," he said, quickening his pace.

His friends looked at each other, giving a sigh before following him.

* * *

Kiara sighed, her eyes downcast. Nuada had not asked her to the banquet. Father had to leave on business and would not return in time to escort her. It disturbed her that he had to leave so quickly. He even admitted that something was brewing among the Aos Sí. They all felt it. Something horrible was going to happen.

She hoped it wasn't true.

Her heart was with Nuada. She knew it. However, it seemed that he did not. He was so incorrigible. How could he not ask his own future bride to attend this banquet? It would be the most proper thing to do.

She was not always this concerned with males. In fact, Nuada was the first that she actually fancied. In Aos Sí culture, it was unusual for a male and female to actually feel as if they were meant for each other. After all, marriage was a business arrangement… at least, among the Aos Sí.

She remembered her first wedding. It was not as grand as Elves or even Humans made it. The bride was a captain of the guard and the groom a general in the army. They were marrying, on account that the bride was of age. She was a skilled warrior and wished not to be married. However, the groom had claimed his right to wed her.

As custom, if there was a dispute between the bride and groom, over their marriage, they would stand in the town square and fight to the very death, if possible. The captain did so to the general. However, he was stronger than her and won within the second day. She was truly lucky. Some disputes lasted a week.

Kiara prayed that Nuada would not use this custom to his advantage.

"Lady Kiara?"

She spun around, startled… which was unusual for her. This person had come in complete silence, not a branch or even a blade of grass seeming to be moved or snapped.

A strange male stood there, his hair dark and thick, landing about an inch above his shoulders. A black, leather vest clothed him, a red tunic underneath. But what caught Kiara off guard were his eyes. His pupils were pure black, a drastic difference to his pale skin.

"Yes," she asked, her eyes beginning to narrow.

He gave a low bow. "Forgive me for intruding. I did not think I would be disturbing you. It seems that I am."

"No," she assured, shaking her head. "No, I was only thinking. Forgive me, but I don't know who you are."

He smiled, rather pleasantly. "I am Prince Isidor, of the Vampires."

_This_ was a Vampire? This handsome, dark male was a Vampire? Kiara nearly shook her head, in order to remember that she was engaged.

"It's nice to meet you, your highness," she said, politely.

He held out his hand, taking hers. To her surprise, his hand was quite warm… as well as his lips. He kissed her knuckles, gently. She shuddered. No one had kissed her hand before.

"There is no need for the formalities, my lady," he said, allowing her hand to leave his. "It is Isidor."

She swallowed. "Kiara."

He smiled, his pupils growing wider. "A lovely name." He looked down at her dark-clad form. "I must admit, that I have not seen a fair maiden, dressed in such darkness before."

Her eyes narrowed. "This is the true nature of the Aos Sí. It is an honor to wear the seal that bears our pride and strength."

His head cocked, slightly, his brows furrowed. "You are a warrior?"

She cleared her throat, straightening her cloak. "When I must."

"I see," he murmured. He looked down at her figure again. "I mean no offense to your race, Kiara. I only wonder why a beautiful maiden, such as you, would wear anything so dark… when her eyes bring such light."

Nothing like this had happened to her before. No male had ever spoken to her this way. She grew skeptical, knowing that he must have been taunting her.

She began to walk away from him. "If you believe it necessary to lie to me, then I believe I will-

His hand reached out, his fingers holding hers. She stopped, looking down at them. His skin was actually a shade darker than hers, but they were so alike that it was barely noticeable.

He stepped forward, moving very close to her. "Who said that I was lying?"

She swallowed, her breath becoming shaky. His fingers entwined with hers, causing her to shudder. Her eyes blinked rapidly, as if she was under some spell and was trying to be rid of it.

"Kiara," he breathed, his face moving towards hers.

"Ahem."

They both turned, seeing that Nuada was standing there. Ahearn and Cathaldus were behind him, their eyes wide.

"Prince Isidor," greeted Nuada, coldly.

Isidor still held Kiara's hand. "Prince Nuada."

She looked between the two of them, hiding a groan. This would not end well.

* * *

Author's Note; Here you are! Review!

I did want to say this, in case any of you start to comment that Kiara is acting out of character, by acting strange with Isidor. He is a very handsome and very gentle male, which is unlike the males that she has lived among. Even Nuada is quite different from the Vampire.

Also, Kiara has not had any response from Nuada. He has not held her hand or even spoken quietly to her. When he had comforted her, when she explained her mother's drowning, he was only doing so out of guilt… or was he? When Isidor holds her hand and speaks gentle words to her, she does not know how to react.

There. I've said my piece. Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Nuada could barely keep himself from snapping this Vampire's neck. He was holding Kiara's hands, as if he had every right to. A _Vampire_ was assuming that Nuada's betrothed could be held so easily. Although the Elf was not quite thrilled with the idea of marrying the Aos Sí, he would not allow a Vampire to touch her with such intimacy.

Kiara stepped away from Isidor, taking her hands with her. The Vampire glanced at her for a moment, before turning his gaze back at the Elf Prince.

"May I ask why you are speaking to my betrothed," asked Nuada, demandingly.

He rested a hand on his belt. "I did not know that I was allowed not to. Besides… I was about to ask if she would attend the banquet with me, if Kiara would wish it."

Now Nuada was angry. He spoke Kiara by her name and not by her title. She allowed him to speak to her with such disrespect?

Her eyes widened, as if shocked. Her lips twitched, as she struggled to speak. However, it appeared that she was failing. Why was she not declining?

"You will do no such thing, Prince," interrupted Nuada, spitting out the title. "As my betrothed, the Aos Sí princess is obligated to only be accompanied by myself and no other."

Isidor narrowed his eyes, cocking his head at an angle. The movement reminded the Elf of Kiara.

"You seem to have no trouble in taking advantage of your… unwillingness to wed her, my lord," said the vampire. "I have seen you speak with many maidens, as well as gawk at them."

Kiara gave a little nod, her eyes downcast, slightly. Nuada could not believe that she was looking to emotional, on account of this… creature. He nearly growled in frustration.

"She will be attending the banquet with me and me only," he said, roughly. "If you attempt to speak to her again, I will see to it that you are removed from this palace."

The dark eyes became even blacker, as Isidor stepped forward. "Is that a threat, _Elf_? I surely hope that you will have legal grounds for such a demand. After all, your father is quite intrigued with my race. What would he say when he realizes that you threatened the Vampire king's only son?"

Nuada did not speak, knowing that he was right. The Vampire race was in favor with Balor. He could do nothing.

Isidor looked over at Kiara, giving her a bow. "We shall speak again, fair one."

She only gave a nod, her eyes blank and unreadable. The Vampire walked passed Nuada, eyeing him, as he walked away.

The Prince walked to Kiara, as soon as he was sure that the unwanted guest was gone. "Do not fraternize with that mongrel!"

Her eyes narrowed, angrily. "I will speak to who I want, when I want! Besides, he is the only one that has asked me to the banquet!"

"You will attend the banquet with me," he retorted.

"Oh, so you are demanding that I obey you," she questioned, her arms crossed.

He stepped forward, looking down at her, dangerously. "You will obey, princess."

"Or what," she hissed. "You cannot do anything to me. You have already withheld what I have wanted most. What do I have to lose?"

She stormed passed him, making her way back to her room.

Cathaldus and Ahearn both glared at Nuada.

"Well, that went well," said Cathaldus.

The Prince groaned, slamming his fist against the hall's wall.

* * *

The night of the banquet had arrived and Kiara was still not there. Nuada was starting to grow concerned. Isidor was among the crowd, dancing with another Elf. The Aos Sí princess was nowhere to be seen.

Nuala made her way quietly over to her twin, joining his side on the balcony. "You should speak to her, brother."

"If she does not wish to do so, then I will choose to ignore her," he retorted.

She shook her head. "Brother, I know you. You care for her deeply, although you wish not to. You are both betrothed. Surely, you see that you both have a deeper connection!"

He stepped away from the balcony. "What do you know, Nuala? You know nothing of deeper feeling or love for another! You know nothing of your freedom being taken from you on a single day! What makes you believe that you must choose to lecture me, on this matter?"

The twins had fought before and each time, Nuala was the one who was hurt. This time was no different. The poor Elf felt tears in her eyes. She turned to walk away, but Nuada stopped her, immediately feeling guilt over the sight.

"Nuala," he said, quietly, gripping her arm.

She pulled from his grip. "You deserve hatred from her!"

With that, she walked away and left her brother alone.

* * *

Balor hurried out to the courtyard, seeing that Kiara was being hurried away by two Aos Sí guards. Elf guards were following their king, preparing for the worst. Eldon was mounted on a horse, his armor glinting in the moonlight.

"King Eldon," asked Balor. "What is this?"

He watched his daughter, as he answered, "Unfortunate events have transpired, my lord… and I know how you will respond to them."

The Elf king's eyes narrowed. "What are you speaking of?"

Eldon did not answer, as Kiara mounted on her horse. She looked confused, afraid and angry that she was being taken away so quickly.

"Remember this, when the time comes, my lord," said Eldon, moving his horse forward. "The Aos Sí stand with Man. If you attack Man… we attack you."

In a black streak, the Aos Sí were gone.

* * *

"She is gone? Without question?"

Nuada slammed his fist against the desk, as Balor merely sat there. Nuala was sitting near the window, her eyes wide with shock.

"Why did you not demand that he explain himself," he asked.

"I cannot demand an ally to remain, if there are attacks in his kingdom," retorted Balor.

The Prince stopped, staring at him. "Attacks?"

"Many," said the king. "The Fae, Ogres and a few Elves of the Dark Woods have made an alliance against them. The Aos Sí… they have disappeared." He studied his son for a long moment. "You have what you wanted, my son. The Princess Kiara, will not be wed to you. King Eldon sent a formal message, that he has withdrawn from our alliance. She will no longer be a bother to you."

The room was filled with silence. Nuala stared at her brother, waiting for a response. He only gave a bow to his father, and left the room.

* * *

Author's Note; There you have it, folks! Review and let me know what you think! This was sort of a heavy chapter to put in, but… hopefully… you'll like it!


	10. Chapter 10

"Nuada," yelled Nuala, running. She lifted her skirts, enabling her to move swiftly across the courtyard. "Nuada! Please, don't do this!"

The prince was placing baggage on the horse's saddle. He glanced at his sister, but then returned to his task. She was about five feet behind him, when she stopped.

"Brother, please," she begged. "Do not leave like this! Exile is not the answer!"

He spun around, his eyes darkened. "Leaving the Human race alive is not the answer either!"

"They have agreed to our terms, Nuada," she pointed out, becoming desperate. "They are willing to remain in the cities and leave us alone! Cathaldus and Ahearn's deaths were not their fault!"

He stuck his sword in his scabbard, which hung from the saddle. The horse jumped, startled from the swift movement.

"No one knows who attacked their brigade, Brother," she continued, becoming quieter. "The Humans have denied-

"And you trust their word over our closest allies," he questioned.

She paused, swallowing. "I have made it a point not to take sides, when it is clear that the ambush on Cathaldus and Ahearn has not been clearly-

He spun around again, growing angry. "We were at war, Nuala! The Humans were attempting to attack, when we were most vulnerable! It is the only explanation!"

"It could have been the Aos Sí," she shouted.

His eyes grew darker, as he remained silent. However, he spoke up, after a very long moment.

"The Aos Sí have disappeared," he said. "They have most likely been exterminated by our other allies." He turned back to his saddle. "Their downfall will be remembered."

As he mounted, she stepped forward. "Nuada, the princess-

"Is dead," he interrupted. He gripped the reins, tightly. "She is dead, along with her kind."

Nuala shook her head. "You cannot believe that."

Nuada looked towards the dimming sun, moving over the horizon. "Yes, I can."

And he was gone.

* * *

Darkness. It was almost unbearable. Kiara could barely see the hand in front of her. She curled herself into a ball, attempting to warm herself from the bitter, harsh cold that enveloped her.

Her father was dead. She knew it. The attackers had left none alive, so they said. They would pass by, jeering at her cell door and even discussed how the Elves knew nothing of the Aos Sí's extermination.

She was the last of her kind.

No one would find her. No one would save her. The Elves most likely thought that they were dead. They could have been the ones that performed the extermination.

No. She would not believe that. Nuada would never attack the Aos Sí. He was too honorable, surely. Besides, she was his betrothed. _Was_ his betrothed….

The pain of knowing that they were to be separated forever was cruel and terrible. Kiara could feel her heart breaking. She had no one now. She had no mother. No father. No betrothed. She was utterly alone.

Just then, the large, wooden door creaked open, revealing blinding light. Shadows moved towards her, gripping her arms and dragging her to her feet. She groaned, feeling her bruises ache.

They moved her out of the cell, towards the light. She blinked, rapidly, attempting to make out a shadow in front of her. The shadows that held her threw her to the ground, causing her to yelp.

"You are not so strong now, are you, Aos Sí," asked a hissing voice.

Kiara's eyes made out dark, leather boots. Slowly, her gaze moved upward. A pair of tight, wool breeches… a dark tunic with no sleeves… dark skin… with horrible, gruesome cracks…

Then she saw his face. The cracks on his arms moved upward, crawling up his face, creating swirled patterns. His eyes were red… blood red. His clawed hand reached out to her, as he knelt.

One cold, sharp finger caressed her cheek, causing her to flinch. She could feel her breathing becoming rapid. A horrible, heart-stopping smile appeared on his face, his green-yellow teeth gleaming in the stream of light above him.

"Welcome to the realm of the Fae."

* * *

Author's Note; Comments, please! It's short, I know. Hope you enjoy it!


	11. Chapter 11

_Many years later…_

"You dog!"

Kiara fell to the ground, her hands out in front of her to take most of the impact. The feel of the cold, wet floor was not unusual. It was all too familiar.

"Worthless," spat her captor, his sword swinging in his hand. "For a supposed Aos Sí you lack the strength… or the spirit of a warrior."

She looked up, her eyes pure black. She could feel the warm blood trickle down her cheek and arms. Her captor wiped the blood off of his sword's blade with a cloth. Carelessly, he tossed it aside.

"If you are to become an assassin of the dark, you are to listen to your teaching," he said, circling her. "Do not show weakness. You," he chuckled, "are far beyond from strength, little Aos Sí."

She only got on her knees, her hands resting to her sides, as she waited for him to continue. During these sessions, it was best not to speak.

He studied her. "Silence? This is not the Kiara I am used to."

She looked straight ahead, as he wanted in the past sessions. He was only goading her on, trying to see if she would break under his words. If she did, she would be punished… most severely.

He tsked, dropping on one knee in front of her. "This is truly unusual for you, my dear. Are you unwell?"

She nearly gagged, feeling his finger appear below her chin. He lifted it, in order to look into her eyes. His glowed unnaturally, small specks of white seeming to swirl within the blood red pools.

In the moments of weakness, Kiara admitted to herself that this Fae was beautiful, in his own way. His dark hair fell below his shoulders, long and very silky. The light shone on his face, causing his rough skin to glow. The symbolic design upon his face would also brighten, now and then… especially when he was angry.

His eyes roamed her form, seeming to take in the bruises and cuts. "You realize how much we need you well and alive, Kiara. If you are to eliminate those in the Royal Court, we will need someone with your… 'superior' talents."

She remained silent and her face emotionless. This creature thrived on fear and anger. She would show him nothing. Besides, petty emotions, such as those, never solved anything. The young Aos Sí was living proof of that.

The Fae's gaze seemed to change, as his finger moved to her cheek. He stroked it, gently, a rare side that he showed. Whenever he did, though, it would be hiding a menacing beast.

"You have grown into such a lovely being," he murmured, taking in her barely-clad form. "Why the Prince Nuada would abandon you, I have no inkling."

She cringed at the thought, but did not move or flinch. Nuada would not abandon her. He could not be blamed for this. After all, he did not know where she was. If he did know, he would have come immediately to save her… wouldn't he?

"My sources tell me that he has been seen in the Human world," he said, almost sadly. "He's been so crazed by his own bloodlust, that he seems to have forgotten his own kind." He sighed. "Such a loss. We could have used his talents also."

Kiara knew very well that Nuada was better than that. However, these "rumors" of his exile were becoming too frequent to be a fabrication. Could he have gone into exile? Did he remember her?

His finger began to move down my neck. "It is a pity that such beauty is wasted." It kept moving lower. "Perhaps, in return for a warm meal and bed, you could-

She spat in his face. He growled, wiping the saliva away. The white specks in his eyes turned a hideous brown, as he punched her across the face.

Still, her face remained emotionless.

He hissed… and yet, it turned into a horrible chuckle. "I take that as a no. Very well."

Another Fae appeared out of nowhere and lifted her to her feet. He dragged her down a dark tunnel, no trace of light show Kiara where she could possibly be. A loud, creaking sound appeared and she was then thrown into the cell, of which she came to call, "home".

She was left alone. A Fae cackled from the other side of the door. Very slowly and cautiously, she crawled towards the far corner of the room, her hands feeling for that special secret that the Fae had no knowledge of.

Her hands grasped the loose rocks, on the floor, pulling them back. As she continued to move them, rays of light appeared.

Light was a true gift. However, it could also be a curse. She was able to look down at herself and see the ripped breeches and tunic. Dried blood coated her body, as well as dirt and mold.

She was completely and utterly alone. Darkness was her only companion, other than the ruthless captors. The aches in her body were the only evidence that she was indeed living and not an empty shell.

Nuada was always on her mind. Why hadn't he found her? If there was anyone who could save her, it was the Elf Prince. But now, her hopes for rescue were becoming weak.

Kiara's hands turned into fists. She must stay alive. Nuada would save her somehow and in some way.

The rays of light remained with her, until the Fae returned for her again.

* * *

Nuada's gaze turned towards the darkness of the forest and then towards the torch-lit village. His eyes were ever watchful, knowing that down below; the accursed Human race was growing faster than any species in the world.

Wink would be meeting him here within the hour. They would then continue on to the other continent, where they were sure to be hidden. The only signs of human life were several small colonies, of which would not be a bother.

Although he wished to leave, something seemed to be burdening him. His heart had grown heavy, as he realized that he would not be returning to Bethmora for many years. He would not be able to remain close with his sister, nor his father.

As for his betrothed, he knew that she was gone and that there was no hope for her or her people. The Aos Sí race was gone. Nothing would bring them back.

He looked towards the forest, as if wishing it goodbye.

_"Sire?"_

Nuada heard Wink's footsteps and gave a slight nod. "You are ready, my friend?"

_"Whenever you wish to depart, sire."_

"Very well."

He turned, his back towards his home and past, and moved forward.

* * *

Author's Note; Sorry it took me forever! Review and comment!


	12. Chapter 12

Being in an underground cavern was never a delight for the Fae. No, they wished for sunlight. This constant hiding would be taking a toll on them. Moss was growing in their tribal markings, causing them to grow sick.

Maleagant leaned back in his seat. The torches flickered around him, causing his eyes to shimmer. Water dripped from somewhere within the cavernous room.

He smirked to himself, his thoughts turning towards Kiara. Such defiance was a delicious treat, in his eyes. Defiance could be broken. He had already broken some. It was only a matter of time before he would have complete control over her.

"My lord," greeted a Fae, entering the room.

"Yes," he asked, sighing. "What is it?"

He stepped forward, holding out a letter. "He sent a message."

The Fae leader took the letter, skimming through it. His one brow rose, as he set it on the desk in front of him.

"Well, well," he said. "He is coming for a 'visit', so he calls it."

The other Fae glanced at the letter and then back at Maleagant. "If I may be so bold, my lord… why do we keep the Aos Sí alive? She is the last… and could breed half-breeds, if she found a mate."

He leaned further back in his seat, his leather-covered feet propped up on the desk. "You do not know the most pleasant game of torture, my friend. King Eldon betrayed me to the Ogres, do you not recall? I may have attempted to… mm, seduce his beautiful wife… on a few occasions. However, that is no reason to throw an ally to the wolves."

The Fae's eyes narrowed. "Our people were Aos Sí allies?"

He smiled, chuckling. "No. They would not stoop to that level. I was raised by Aos Sí… which has proved quite beneficial in destroying their very race."

Slowly, the lower Fae nodded.

"Well then," said Maleagant, standing. "Let us prepare for our guest."

* * *

_"Nuada." _

_Nuada could feel his eyes growing lighter and thought he heard the gentle call of his name. The fresh smell of flowers was in the air. Something soft and delicate was touching his face. _

_Ever so slowly, his eyes opened. _

_Sunlight was revealed to him, creating a glowing halo around a beautiful, long-haired figure. Her eyes were so strange… and yet, so gentle. A sweet smile spread on her lips. _

_"Nuada," she whispered._

_He felt confused. Who was this beauty? There was something so familiar about her. It was almost as if she was of some importance… to him. _

_She continued to touch his cheek, smiling down at him. When he did not respond, she cocked her head._

_"Do you not remember me?"_

_Nuada thought he had seen that particular gesture before. Now he knew that he knew her. She had a name. It was a beautiful name. It was so smooth and gentle…_

_"Kiara," he breathed._

_She seemed to glow even brighter. Her eyes sparkled with a new light. Her thumb came to rest on his lower lip, touching it. He looked up at her, finding that his breath was shaky. She was looking at his lips, swallowing. _

_She started to move slowly over him, her eyes never leaving his. He couldn't help himself and touched her hair. She felt so real. She was there with him. She was living, breathing and warm. _

_"I love you."_

_He couldn't believe he said it. He didn't know what came over him. She stopped, staring at him._

_All of the sudden, her eyes were filled with sadness. Tears began to pour from her, as she pulled herself away from him. Darkness was descending around them and the smell of flowers was fading. _

_Kiara shook her head, a tear resting on her lip. "No, you don't."_

Nuada sat up, trying to stop her. He only faced a cave wall.

_"Sire_," asked Wink, sitting beside the fire. _"Are you well?"_

His breath came to him again, allowing him to take in what had happened. He lay back down, nodding.

"It was only a dream."

* * *

Author's Note; What do you think? This is the first real "romantic" scene for Nuada. In the his dream, he is surrounded by his emotions, allowing him to see that he has true feelings for her. Will he accept them?

Review and Comment!


	13. Chapter 13

Kiara sat up, gasping. "Nuada!"

Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cell. A long sigh passed from her lips, as she leaned her back against the wall. Her hands were shaking from blood loss and her left eye was nearly shut from the punch she had received.

They had found out about her secret light and closed up the hole completely. There would be no light to help and encourage her. Nuada had still not come for her. No one knew she was here.

It was hopeless.

She closed her eyes, her head hitting the wall. Ever slowly and quietly, a clear, beautiful note appeared past her lips.

_I left my baby lying here, lying here, lying here;  
I left my baby lying here to go and gather blaeberries.  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, gorry o go, gorry o go;  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, I never found my baby o. _

Her mother's song. She would lean down and kiss Kiara's forehead, smiling and quietly singing the tune.

_I saw the swan upon the lake, etc., but never saw my baby o.  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, gorry o go, gorry o go;  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, I never found my baby o._

When it would grow dark, her mother would sing this. A candle would appear, giving her the light she needed to make it through the dark night.

_I heard the curlew crying far, etc., but never heard my baby o  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, gorry o go, gorry o go;  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, I never found my baby o._

A tear entered her eye, but she refused to let it fall. Tears would never help her in here. Never.

_I searched the moorland tarns and then, wandered through the silent glen;  
I saw the mist upon the ben, but never saw my baby o._

_Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, gorry o go, gorry o go;  
Ho-van, ho-van gorry o go, I never found my baby o._

No candle appeared. The gentle, peaceful face of her mother did not come. No soft kiss was placed on her forehead.

Her body sagged, until she was lying on the ground, completely still.

* * *

"My lord, are you certain about this," questioned the young male, kneeling with his sword glinting in the moonlight. "The Fae do not live underground."

Isidor's eyes gleamed, his gaze on the cave entrance at the base of the mountain. "We can only trust this spy. He saw the Princess Kiara in there, as well."

"My lord, it could be a trap!"

He nodded. "I know…. But we will go."

With a loud, in-human growl, he took off. The male looked back at the others, shaking his head.

"He would run towards the gates of Hell themselves, if it could free that female," he muttered.

A knight stepped forward. "How long has he searched for her?"

He shrugged, drawing his sword. "When did the war on the Humans begin?"

They remained silent, as they followed their prince.

* * *

Kiara felt for the door, hearing high-pitched squeals and screeches. There were the sounds of metal crashing against metal and the horrible scent of death was permeating the air.

"Nuada," she whispered, her eyes brightening.

It was the only explanation. Nuada had found her. He came back for her. Her heart beat rapidly and her breathing became heavy.

Footsteps were approaching. She stood behind the door, as it opened. Maleagant appeared, his hand clutching a wounded arm. He spat, angrily.

"Where are you, Aos Sí," he yelled.

Kiara leaped forward, grabbing him by the arm. It became dislocated, after a hard and loud snap. He screeched, as his sword fell to the ground. She grabbed the weapon, aiming it at him.

Profanities left his mouth, as he gripped a dagger with his good hand. He swung it at her, like a mad man. All in one moment, the anger, the fear and the hurt of those many long years came rushing back to the princess. Her eyes flared with a fury that she had never felt before.

In one fell swoop, she removed the Fae's head.

She breathed heavily, suddenly feeling the strange burden of freedom. Her people were gone. She was the last. Her father was gone. She was alone.

Nuada. He was all she had left in this world.

Her eyes brightened, as she looked towards the door. Footsteps were approaching again. Her rescuer was here. Her savior… and hopefully… perhaps… her betrothed. She stared at the entrance, awaiting to greet her hero.

The dark figure stopped running, entering the cell slowly. As the light began to illuminate him, Kiara's smile faded and her eyes began to water.

"Kiara," whispered Isidor, breathily. "Is that you?"

She didn't respond for a long moment. Her eyes lowered, as she finally nodded.

He walked slowly over to her, kneeling down to touch her cheek, gently. "What have they done to you?"

She leaned away from him, not wanting to look at the Vampire prince. Ignoring his look of confusion and hurt, she stood. He straightened, looking towards the entrance.

"Come," he said, quietly. "Let us get you out of here."

She nodded, moving forward. As she did, her knees buckled with the weight of her many wounds and the mental pain that plagued her soul. Isidor held her, leading her out of the dark, wet and haunting prison.

She fought the tears, as she entered freedom. _He didn't come._

* * *

Author's Note; There you have it! Review and comment!


	14. Chapter 14

"Almost finished, your highness," said the vampire, quietly. His fangs appeared, cutting the thread attached to her arm. "I only need to finish this knot."

Kiara didn't respond, her eyes distant. The Vampire camp was bustling, outside the tent. They recommended that she stay in the cave, since rain would appear soon. She refused. Never again would she enter the dark and damp recesses of that mountain.

Isidor entered the tent, almost cautiously. His eyes softened with compassion, as he approached the small cot.

"Will she heal," he asked, quietly.

The physician nodded, finishing the knot. "After much rest and nourishment, I suspect." He stood and held the prince's arm, leading him out of the tent. "However, it is not her physical ailments that concern me. After all, she is an Aos Sí. They heal… or once healed quite rapidly. It is her mental ailments that concern me."

The prince glanced at the tent, his eyes darkened with hatred. "They harmed her beyond mere physical pain?"

"Her demeanor is that of a child, who has lost all innocence. When I viewed her injuries, she seemed as if she was surprised that I was gentle with her. It was as if she expected me to simply place on a salve and then leave it be. However… she then grew silent and distant… as if she has…"

His eyes narrowed. "As if she has' what?"

The physician looked at the tent. "As if she has lost the will to live, sire."

Isidor's eyes widened, as he took a step back to take in the thought.

"She has not been violated by the males, if that is what you believe," he said, sadly. "However, I believe that Maelegant has done worse, in some way."

The prince wiped his brow. "What do you suggest?"

"For now, watch her. If not…. I believe that she will not allow herself to survive the night."

* * *

Kiara stared ahead, knowing that they were talking about her. She did not care. Her heart was broken. Nuada had not come for her. He had truly forgotten her. He did not want her.

"Kiara."

She ignored the prince's voice, her mind elsewhere. She was completely and utterly alone. Her people were decimated; her father with them and her betrothed had forgotten her. Her hands were clamped into fists, her fingernails sharp enough to pierce her palms.

Isidor's hand touched one of her fists, his thumb running over her knuckles. She looked down at the pale hand, still surprised that the vampire was so warm. It was not even calloused or worn from training and battle.

"How are you feeling," he asked, trying to look into her eyes.

She did not allow him, lowering her gaze. "Better, after a bath and healing. Thank you, your highness."

Her answer was rather hasty and very unemotional. She knew that it would not be enough for the vampire.

"Are you in physical pain," he asked, still caressing her hand.

She shook her head.

"Mentally?"

Her eyes turned to his, seeing that there was great concern and pity. She looked away again, not wanting it. Then again, it was not surprising that he was attempting to show pity. She had been in a hole for many years, being tortured. How else was he supposed to feel? At the same time, however, she knew he most likely was doing it for favor, since she was now the rightful heir to the Aos Sí throne.

She would be ruler of a dead kingdom.

"Kiara," he whispered, moving closer to her. He tried to angle his head, in order to see her. "Please… tell me."

She glanced at him. "What do you wish to know, my lord?"

Isidor held her cheek in his palm, turning her face to his. "I wish to know what they did to you… why you cannot look me in the eye and speak boldly, as you did when we first met."

Her eyes met his dark ones, seeing the pleading look in them. His thumb was running up and down, touching her cheek. He truly was handsome. Even after those many years, he looked exactly the same. It made Kiara wonder if he had found a female of his own.

She shook her head, breaking herself from his gaze. Vampires were all the same. They fed on the innocent, when they could and were carnal by nature. This prince was no different.

"Where is Nuada," she asked, quietly.

The prince was silent for a very long moment. "He went into exile… vowing that he would return, only when the Elves need him."

Her eyes grew dark and dangerous, as she shot her gaze at him. "You lie! He would never do a thing as cowardly as that!"

He shook his head. "Why would I have a reason to lie to you, Kiara?"

She looked away, angrily and now even more mournful. Nuada chose to leave. He chose not to save her. He chose not to want her.

"Kiara… your betrothal to him was broken long before you were captured," pointed out the vampire. "He accepted it and moved on… as should you."

She shook her head again. "I don't believe you."

He stood. "He is not coming."

"Stop," she growled.

His eyes narrowed, studying her trained figure. "You know it is true."

"No."

"Kiara, you must accept it."

"NO!"

She screeched at a high octave, reaching vocal heights that only an Aos Sí could reach. Her eyes watered, threatening to pour over. The vampire simply stood there. He watched her, silently, as a tear actually fell from her cheek.

She was purely and utterly alone.

Even after all those years of torture and training, teaching her that emotion was weakness, she cried. Her eyes were pouring tears and sobs were appearing from within her. Her head lowered in humiliation, grief and even fear. This new freedom was too much. It was too painful.

Isidor appeared, kneeling in front of her. He held her hands in his, resting on her lap. She looked at him, barely able to see passed her tears. Slowly, he stood, urging her to stand as well. Reluctantly, she obeyed, too weak to fight back.

His arms came around her, bringing her to his warm chest. She remembered his warmth, but had no inkling that he was this warm. His one hand rested on the back of her head, lowering her face to his shoulder. At first, she did not allow herself to relax. However, his warmth was so soothing…

She was soon weeping against him. His head rested against the top of hers, whispering words of consolation. Her hands gripped his white tunic, wanting to be as close to him as possible. His arms drew her even tighter to him, as if he read her mind.

"You are not alone," he whispered, lowering his head to her ear. "We will take care of you…. _I_ will take care of you."

Kiara nodded against his shoulder, weakly. Her tears were slowing, allowing her to begin to think clearly again. She inhaled, catching Isidor's scent. What did he smell of? The forest? Perhaps a mountain spring? Mentally, she shook herself for thinking such things.

He pulled back to look at her, reaching his hands up to cup her cheeks. "You are exhausted."

She didn't need to respond. Isidor led her to the cot, guiding her to lie down. He knelt beside her, bringing the blanket to cover her.

"Sleep," he whispered, placing a feather-like kiss on her cheek. "Sleep…"

And she did.

* * *

Nuada stared into the night sky, intently. He had been living underground for many months now and wished to see the stars again. Wink was sleeping beside the fire, groaning and moaning. He was truly not a silent comrade. Of course, Nuada hadn't thought of that when he chose the creature for his companion.

Something was different about that night. It was as if he was seeing the stars for the first time. His gaze turned to the fire.

Perhaps his sister was watching the stars as well. However, he knew that she was asleep by now. He could feel it.

His gaze rose to the stars again. Whoever was watching the stars with him was most likely one of no importance.

* * *

"You should be sleeping."

Kiara didn't even look back at Isidor, as he entered her room. They had returned to the palace of the Vampires about two days ago. The Aos Sí was treated yet again for wounds and infections. However, she was well now and able to walk on her own, as well as be in her own room.

The prince walked to her side, gazing up at the stars with her. "Then again, I suppose that we would not both be standing under the stars, if you were."

She glanced at him, seeing the playful smile on his face. Her eyes turned back to the sky, her mind becoming distant.

"I suppose Nuada could be watching the stars as well," she spoke, quietly.

He glanced at her and she could tell that he was not quite pleased that she had spoken of Nuada. She had come to learn that all the Vampires were not pleased with the Elf. They had been feeding on the blood of animals for years, on account of King Balor's negotiations and allegiance. Some wished for the blood of Humans, claiming that they provided more for the needs of an Immortal. However, they did not for the kingdom's sake, as well as their allegiance to Balor. So when they heard that Balor's only son was not accepting the truce with anyone, they were more than a little displeased.

"I may not know or approve of his exile," he said, after a long moment, "but this I do know. Allowing you to leave and not coming for you, was to worst mistake he could ever make."

Her eyes turned to his, wanting to see if there was truth in his eyes. He seemed to only speak the truth, whenever he spoke to her. Perhaps it was on account that he was supposed to be nice to her. Then again, she had seen the way he looked at her. She knew that it was not for that reason.

"You still have not told me what happened to you," reminded Isidor.

Kiara turned towards her room. "I should return to bed."

He held her arm, pulling her back to him. "Kiara…. I will not force you to tell me. However… I hope that you will come to trust me enough… in time… to do so."

She gazed at him, throughout his pauses. He was beginning to care about her, she could see. Her hands shook, involuntarily, as if they needed to hold onto him. She fought the urge to do so, however, and only gave a slight nod.

"We shall see, your highness," she responded.

"Isidor," he corrected.

She exhaled, quietly. "Isidor."

He smiled, slightly, before walking away from her. "I shall take my leave. Sleep well."

When he had gone, Kiara looked back up at the stars.

Nuada was gone. There was nothing she could do about that. Although she hated to admit it, she knew that she would never be able to be with him now. He made a choice. He chose to forget about her and to fight against the Humans, when it came time.

She knew that she would fight against him, if he actually made good on his threat.

No. She had to move on. If he had, she could too.

And yet, there was still that faint hope that his heart could belong to her…

* * *

Author's Note; There you are, folks! It's a longer chapter. Well… maybe not too long, but there you go! I'm back from vacation and ready to write! Review!


	15. Chapter 15

_Five Months Later…_

_"I have been invited to a wedding," _chuckled Wink.

Nuada looked over, a smirk playing on his lips. "You?"

The creature read the invitation further, his smile disappearing. "_It is for the Vampire prince."_

Nuada's eyes narrowed and became very dark. Although the Humans were at the forefront of his mind, he still thought about the blood-sucking creatures. The Prince was no exception.

He grabbed the invitation out of Wink's massive hands, throwing it into the fire. He sat down on his pallet, on the other side of the cave, sharpening his weapon. Wink looked into the fire, his one brow rose.

"_I suppose that I shall not be attending, then."_

* * *

"There, your ladyship," murmured the maid. Her dark, vampire eyes glistened. "You are ready."

Kiara gazed at her reflection, within the mirror in front of her. Her long hair was in a long, loose braid, which allowed a few tendrils to fall around her face. The white dress was so elegant and feminine, most unlike the dresses and breeches she used to wear. The maid placed a circlet of white flowers upon her head.

"You look stunning," she said.

The Aos Sí swallowed. "Do you think… _he_ will think so?"

"Trust me, your highness," she answered, smiling wryly, "you will have a difficult time keeping his hands off of you." She walked towards the door. "I will be back in a moment, your highness."

The bride watched her maid walk out the door, before looking back at her reflection. Nervousness was filling her. It was not enough to change her mind, though. Isidor was the ideal mate and husband.

Yes, Nuada would still seem to enter her mind. She would remember him and always wish that she was with him. However, time had brought change… for the worse, it seemed.

Isidor had been a very close companion. He had nursed her back to health and comforted her, when she felt her fears and nightmares come to her. His smile and manner always caused her to feel warmth and a love that she had not seen in Nuada. This Vampire showed more warmth than the Elf could ever have.

Her mind drifted back in time, remembering the month before, when Isidor had actually proposed to her…

_Isidor held her hand, gently. Kiara had grown used to him leading her through the gardens and courtyards, holding her hand and standing quite close. It was actually… comforting… especially when the nightmares would appear. _

_He leaned down to her, whispering, "You look lovelier every day."_

_"Flattery is a male's hint towards a deeper discussion," she replied, raising her chin and walking forward._

_He smiled, lowering his head slightly. "Your keen observations can be quite a bother, at times."_

_She sat down on one of the stone benches, her hands resting on either side of her. "Very well, then. What is it this time?"_

_The Vampire Prince stood there, staring at her. His lips would open, but then shut. Her eyes watched him, knowing that this had to be something quite important. A thought crossed through her mind._

_"Is it about Nuada," she asked, almost shyly._

_He seemed to tense at this. "No…. No, it is not about the trai-… the Elf."_

_She nodded, slightly, disappointed, but not surprised._

_"You still wish for him," asked Isidor, sadly._

_A large lump formed in her throat, as she straightened a wrinkle in her blue skirt. "I always will… in a way…. But I have come to terms that he will not-… never… want me."_

_He walked over to the bench, kneeling in front of her and holding her hand. "If such a thought crossed his mind, then he does not deserve you."_

_She shook her head. "No... No… he deserves someone better than I. He is strong and brave… although, this decision of exile is a rather cowardly move. If he met someone, though… she could change his mind." She realized what she was saying in front of the prince and shook her head again. "I am sorry. I don't mean to talk like this-_

_He smiled. "No. I enjoy your ramblings. They simply transfix me."_

_Kiara gazed down at the handsome being before her. He had shown a deep affection for her, as well as a comforting spirit. He knew what to say and how to say it. Nuada had not shown any of this to her, when she was with him. He simply ignored her or yelled at her._

_"Kiara," breathed Isidor, standing. He guided her to stand, as well. "I…. I have grown to care about you… ever since I met you. You are a beautiful, kind, wonderful female… as well as a powerful warrior."_

_She swallowed hard, as he knelt before her. "Isidor-_

_"Please, let me finish," he pleaded, longingly. He held her left hand in both of his. "I believe that I am in love with you, Kiara of the Aos Sí. With your permission… I... would wish to marry you… and make you my wife."_

_Her eyes widened with utter disbelief. She knew that he had feelings for her, but the thought of him actually wanting to marry her…_

_"Why?"_

_His eyes narrowed. "Pardon?"  
_

_She felt her eyes watering. "Why do you wish to marry me? I am not wealthy anymore. I have no family and no royal line, from this day on. I am the last of my race! What can I give you that you would benefit from?"_

_An actual tear fell. Isidor stood, cupping her cheek and wiping it away. His eyes looked confused, compassionate and filled with love._

_"Kiara," he said, softly. "I do not want benefits. I do not want power and wealth. All I want is you beside me… for the rest of our lives."_

_She involuntarily leaned into his hand, growing quite used to the warmth he brought her. His eyes looked down at her, gently, watching her movement and blinking. She felt almost trapped in those dark pools, which were his eyes. They were so captivating. _

_His lips somehow became attached to hers, touching at first, but then growing into something more. She gasped, surprised… but also delighted. She had never been kissed before. She rather liked it. He was not bruising her or demanding more, but simply kissing. _

_He parted from her, his eyes closed and his breath shaky. She had to take in a breath, in order to breathe properly again. _

_"Forgive me," he said, shaking his head. His eyes opened. "That was not-_

_"No," she interrupted. She smiled, slightly. "It didn't… didn't feel bad."_

_He gazed at her, smiling and stroked her hair. "Kiara… will you?"_

_Her thoughts turned to Nuada, remembering that he was her first betrothed. However, he did not care for her anymore. Perhaps he never did. Most likely, she would never see him again. He had made his choice… now she must make hers._

_"Yes."_

And now she was here, awaiting to be escorted to the courtyard, where the ceremony would take place. She stepped off of the dressing stool, making her way over to the window. There weren't many gathered. Very few races actually paid heed to the Vampire race.

Her eyes narrowed, upon seeing Fae sitting down. Although she knew that not all Fae were evil, the memories of her tortures were still running through her mind. Maleagant had help with someone in the royal court. She had overheard it. Was it the Fae?

"Your highness," said the maid, returning. "The ceremony is about to begin. You should... Your highness? Is something wrong?"

Kiara looked at her. "Why are the Fae here?"

She sighed. "The Prince did not want them to come. However, his father thought differently. He is trying to gain an alliance with them. I suppose he thinks that a wedding will bring them to their senses. Now do not worry yourself over them. This is your wedding day."

The Aos Sí knew that the maid was right. She could not worry about this right now. Isidor would expect her to. She would prove him wrong.

They walked towards the courtyard, which was decorated in white lilies and purple irises. It truly was beautiful. The Vampires had outdone themselves. In all honesty, Kiara would have preferred a private ceremony with one witness. That would have been enough for her.

Isidor was standing at the stone altar, looking towards her. He was dressed in the Vampires' military uniform, which bared the seal of the crescent moon, the symbol of the Vampire kingdom.

As she walked down the aisle, the creatures stood. She could not help but glance at the Fae, standing there. Some looked rather nice, actually, including an aged female with pure white hair. However, there was one Fae that was glaring at her. He actually bared his sharp teeth, as she passed.

It unsettled her.

Isidor seemed to notice her troubled gaze, even from under the veil. He reached out to hold her arm through his and leaned towards her.

"Are you well," he asked, concerned.

She nodded. "I am fine, Isidor."

It took him a moment to actually believe her and turn back to the Vampire chaplain.

The ceremony lasted for an hour and the ball afterward lasted two. Kiara was growing tired of wearing the rather superfluous wedding dress. Isidor was busy speaking with the Minotaurs, when the glaring Fae approached her.

"What a joyous day for you, Aos Sí," he said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is there something I could help you with, my lord?"

He leaned towards her, almost threateningly. "You could explain why your sword removed my father's head from his shoulders."

Kiara's eyes widened. Maleagant had a son?

"I do not know who you think that you are fooling, Aos Sí," he spat, giving her a look of disgust. "My father was an honorable warrior. By what I have been told, he was killed by a coward, from behind!"

She stepped forward, angrily. "You do not expect me to believe that-

"Is there a problem here?"

Isidor appeared, standing in-between them. He was staring coldly at the Fae.

"Your coward for a wife murdered my father in cold blood," the son exclaimed, nearly spitting on her.

The Vampire stepped forward, nodding to the guards. "I can see that you were about to leave, my lord. Shall I have the guards escort you out?"

Kiara held her breath, realizing that a few other creatures had noticed what was going on and were watching. The Fae let out a hiss and walked away, followed by the guards.

Her husband turned to her, holding her arms. "Did he try to harm you?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "I am fine, Isidor. Really."

He sighed, kissing her forehead. "I am sorry that he was here. My father invited him."

"I understand," she responded, giving his hand a squeeze. "We should go back to celebrating."

He nodded, smiling. "As you wish."

It was about midnight, when they finally returned to their quarters. Isidor removed his tunic, revealing a terribly scarred chest. Kiara stared, her eyes wide.

"Some males cannot avoid war," he said, seeing her shock.

She walked over, touching one scar in particular. "Is this a burn?"

He nodded, holding her hand. "I was captured and tortured for quite a time. My father was able to find me, though and return me home."

Her eyes began to soften, realizing that he related to her in almost every way. He was so… perfect for her? But what about Nuada?

No. Isidor was her husband now. She was to be faithful to him and to love him. He loved her dearly, she could see. She should feel the same for him.

"Kiara," said Isidor, softly. He raised her chin, in order to look into her eyes. "I will never harm you, as the Fae have. I love you… Kiara."

She looked into his eyes, becoming lost again, as he kissed her.

* * *

Author's Note; Sorry for such a late update! It's a longer chapter, though. Hope you didn't throw up at all. It's a little mushy and gushy, isn't it? And for all you Kiara/Nuada fans, don't give up on me just yet! The story's not over! Queue evil laugh.

Review and Comment!


	16. Chapter 16

_Many Years Later…_

_"Kiara, come! The water is warm!"_

_The Aos Sí trembled, her hands forming into tight fists. Her eyes were glued onto the river, watching its leisurely current pass by. The only solid objects were the rocks and the figure of her husband, standing tall and strong._

_She shook her head, her eyes closed. "No. No, I don't think so."_

_"Love, it is perfectly safe," assured Isidor, wading over towards the bank. "A mere infant could enter this river. It will not harm you."_

_Her eyes slowly opened. "I can't."_

_His dark eyes softened, as his hand reached out to her. "Yes, you can…. I _know _you can."_

_Truthfully, she did not know what brought her the courage to step into the water. Perhaps it was the pleading, yet encouraging look on her husband's face. Then again, it could have been on account that water was a true weakness. The Aos Sí were to have no weaknesses. _

_And yet, she had found so many others, after marrying the Vampire Prince._

_"That's it, love," he urged, holding both her hands. He stepped backwards, his bare chest now entering the water. "You are safe."_

_She looked down at the water, still trembling and realizing how deep it was becoming. Ever so slowly, the sensation of panic began to grow within her. Her eyes widened and her feet stopped, feeling the earth beginning to disappear. _

_"Isidor," Kiara gasped, suddenly out of breath. "Isidor, I can't!"_

_He stopped, gripping her arms. "Love, it is alright. Relax."_

_"No, no," she begged, shaking her head. "Please! Not anymore, please!"_

_"Shh, Love," he shushed, his arms moving around her shaking form. His lips rested on her ear, kissing and whispering. "It is alright. You are safe with me. There is nothing to fear." _

_For many moments, he simply held her and soothed her form. He kissed her cheek and then her nose, his gaze holding hers. A smile formed on his face._

_"You did well," he encouraged. "You are actually in the water."_

_The water was up to her chest. Yes, it truly was progress. The last time they had entered the river, she could only wet her feet. It was then that Kiara explained to the Vampire of her fear of water, as well as the cause. In response, he encouraged her to overcome her fear. Perhaps she would._

_She noticed that he was gazing over more than her face with a rather amused look. "What?" _

_"You are beautiful," he murmured, wiping a hair from her eyes. _

_A slight blush appeared, causing her to lower her head. "You say that a lot."_

_"Because it is true," he retorted, lifting her chin. He caressed her cheek. "You are beyond beautiful."_

_A small smile appeared on her face. "You are not so ugly, yourself."_

_His one brow rose. "Is this a compliment?"_

_She shrugged. "I suppose so."_

_"I'll accept it, then."_

_He leaned down and kissed her._

Kiara blinked, her vision becoming clear. A sigh escaped her lips. Why did she have so many remembrances of her honeymoon month? It only clouded her judgment on the present issue.

"Annoying Vampire," she muttered, standing from her chair. "Why must he always get in my head?"

Her arms crossed over each other, as she looked out the window. The Troll Market was truly the last place she would rather stay. However, it would be the last place that Isidor would look. He would certainly be searching for her, now that she had been "missing" for a whole month.

It truly wasn't one argument that had caused her to leave. It was actually a few small incidents, over the past year that caused her to want to leave and think. Once, Isidor did not return for an entire week and did not explain to her why. She also noticed that he did not exactly enjoy it when she discussed the Elves or even Humans. Perhaps he thought that it would bring about the topic of Prince Nuada.

She shook her head. She was a mere girl, filled with childish wiles, when she had "fallen in love" with the Elf Prince. No. If she was in love with anyone, it was her husband. It was Isidor who had cared for her, comforted her, treated her as a cherished female and actually spoke words of love and adoration for her.

"He's in my head again," she hissed, smacking the windowsill.

She groaned, turning and walking over to her chair, where a cloak was sitting. A walk would aid in relaxation. It would also give her a chance to ponder over what to do, until Isidor found her. It was inevitable, but would most likely not happen for a very long time.

At least, she hoped.

* * *

Wink set the large crate on the ground, as Nuada lifted the head of his spear. The Elf cut into the top of the crate, in order to lift the lid properly. His large friend aided, disposing of the top of the wooden box.

"Ah, so it is here," sighed Nuada, looking inside.

Wink cautiously took a peak, but kept his distance. "_Your highness, are you certain that it is safe to keep a Forest God here? This place leaks water constantly. Perhaps you shouldn't-_

"I will keep it safe within its confines," he assured, pulling out a small, glass vial. A tiny green speck was lying on the bottom, seemingly harmless. "Besides, it is not yet old enough to cause any alarm."

The creature swallowed, but eventually nodded. "_Very well…. May we go eat now?"_

The Elf hid a grin. His friend truly had quite an appetite. It was slightly concerning, when they had been trapped in a cave without food or water for three days. Needless to say, the creature was quite unpleasant to be around, during that time.

"I suppose," he answered, placing his spear in its sheath.

The Troll Market was bustling about, as usual. New creatures arrived every day, seeking a safe haven from the Humans. Nuada disliked being among the rabble and did not pretend to enjoy the notion that living in hiding, from the scum of the earth, was his only option. The Elves were growing cautious, knowing that Nuada could appear at any time. Their alliance was still with Balor… for now.

"I told you for the last time! That is the price and you either pay it or leave!"

Nuada grimaced at the high-pitched screech. No doubt, it was a very upset Troll. Normally, they did not reach such high pitches. However, the females could reach those heights when they were provoked.

He sighed, looking over. It was Fiona, the notoriously devious jewelry sales woman. Her wrinkled, tanned skin was even more furrowed and knit, on account of her sudden anger. Her tiny hands were in fists, resting on her table and her tall legs moved from side to side, obviously disturbed with the cloaked figure in front of her.

_"Sire,"_ asked Wink.

"One moment," he said, walking towards the jewelry kiosk.

Fiona was truly angry. Her eyes were nearly red.

"How dare you, little whelp," she cried. "I should tear your tongue out for insolence!"

"Good day, Fiona," greeted Nuada.

The figure and Troll turned towards him, obviously surprised.

"My Prince," sighed Fiona, relieved. "It is you. Surely you could explain to this… thieving charlatan that my prices are the best in this town, as well as my items!"

He glanced towards the figure, whose head was lowered. It was obviously female, since a dress could be seen within the confines of the cloak. He looked over at the Troll again.

"What item," he asked.

Fiona beamed, holding out golden chain, with a sapphire pendant. "My finest piece!"

Nuada took it, testing the chain and pendant. Flakes of gold fell, revealing silver underneath, while the sapphire scratched easily. He narrowed his eyes at Fiona.

"This is a forgery, Fiona. It is worth no more than a coin."

She swallowed, hard. "Well… well… I had no idea."

"I am sure," he muttered, setting it on the table. "Has she paid you?"

"A-a mere coin, yes."

"Then, the necklace is hers."

The Troll took a moment, before letting out a groan and walking back towards her chair. Nuada couldn't help but smile. He glanced at the figure, who cautiously took the necklace. She turned, walking away.

Insolence. How could a common peasant walk away from the Prince, after what he had just done for her? His brows knit together, as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You," he demanded. "I believe I deserve thanks."

The figure wrenched her arm away, but he grabbed both arms instead and pulled her back to him. As he did, the cloak fell, revealing peach hair and eyes of many colors.

Nuada stared, time seeming to stop. Her eyes. Pools of red and purple, blue and black…. Her skin fair… her lips beautifully red…

"Kiara," he whispered.

She was staring at him with widened eyes and was trembling, violently. "Let me go!"

He held her tighter, leaning down to her face. "Is it you?"

She shoved him, attempting to run away. However, he grabbed her hand. When he felt the cool touch of metal, against her warm hand, he looked down to investigate. To his horror, it was her left hand, which bared a beautiful, shining ring.

His gaze lifted to hers, his eyes growing dark. "What have you done?"

* * *

Author's Note; It's not as long, but it was a lot of fun to write! Sorry for the late update! Review!


	17. Chapter 17

_What have you done?_

What had she done? What had _she_ done? After all these years, Nuada Silverlance, her once betrothed, simply appeared out of nowhere and was now demanding why she was wed to another. The audacity was simply appalling.

Her face turned red and her eyes darkened with fury. "_Let go of me!"_

The Elf simply gripped onto her hard, crushing her knuckles and dragging her until she landed against his hard chest. She stared him in the eyes, full of hatred. His face was only inches from her's. If it had been many years ago, that such an action would be considered "romantic" in her eyes. But now, after the years of torture, mockery and a true love to her husband, the heart of the young Aos Sí had become stone cold towards the prince.

"I asked you a question, Kiara," he hissed, threateningly.

Her eyes lowered from his gaze, feeling a mental stab of pain from the sound of her name falling from his lips. It merely triggered the memories of what they could have been, what they could have done together... It was destroyed, though, by the cruel knowledge that he did not love her and would never consider her as a true companion and... love.

"Answer me," he whispered, suddenly soft.

Her brows furrowed at the sudden change in his voice. It was not harsh and demanding. Instead, it seemed gentler... and, perhaps, uncertain.

Her eyes lifted, finding that Nuada's eyes were glistening. Was it possible? Could the Prince of the Elves, the son of the mighty Balor... actually allow himself to cry, at this very moment? It nearly frightened her.

"Kiara," he murmured, shakily.

She gasped, startled when his hand began to reach her cheek. It paused, reading her dismay, but then tenderly cupped the trembling skin. Her eyes closed at the contact, shocked at the hard callouses, but also at the gentless that was under them. Again, it frightened her.

Deep in her heart, she cried out to wrap her arms around him and simply weep for pure joy. However, her mind and soul knew that she was no longer to be his and that he had simply forgotten her, on account of his pride. Why else had he not come for her? What else would have hindered him from coming to her rescue.

It terrified her, when he rested his forehead on hers, as if taking in the feeling of her presence. Her breath was fast and unable to actually fill her lungs. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting this to be real. Her emotions were beginning to filter into her mind again, begging her to fall into his arms and allow him to comfort her weary soul.

"I thought," he breathed. "I thought you... You were..." He sighed, also giving a slight chuckle. "You are alive."

A tear was creeping into her eye, threatening to drip. She immediately blinked it back, not wanting to show it in front of her betrayer.

If her body was not stiff before, it truly was now. Her eyes widened with horror. A familiar voice filtered into her ears, of which was not exactly helpful at this moment.

"My I ask why you are holding my wife in such a position, Prince Nuada?"

_Isidor._

Author's Note; I'm back! Are you glad to see me? No? Ok, then. So, here's the long awaited chapter. Hopefully, you all still remember me and will be gentle with me on the comments. Review!


	18. Chapter 18

He was holding her in his arms, her scent clouding his senses. She was warm and breathing, shakily. Her heart was thumping wildly, he could tell. Deep within his soul, he knew that she was angry with him. For what, he was not sure. However, that did not matter. No. Not now.

"My I ask why you are holding my wife in such a position, Prince Nuada?"

Nuada's eyes shot open, as he looked towards the owner of the voice. Standing there, one hand on the hilt of his sword, was the Vampire prince himself. His dark eyes were cold and angry, his fangs appearing from his mouth.

"Isidor," breathed Kiara, barely audible.

His gaze turned down to her, his hands gripping her even tighter. "Wife?"

She glared at him, her eyes obviously watering. "Yes. I am his wife. Let me go!"

He stared at her, shaking his head. "A Vampire? You wed a _Vampire_?"

"You left me to the dogs," she shouted, eyes black as coal. "You left me to my cruel fate and he was the one that pulled me from that! Of course I married him!"

Not even thinking, he shoved her. She fell to the ground, on her back, giving an "umph!"

Before he could even react, a sharp and stabbing pain appeared on his arm. He growled, stepping back from the source of the pain. Isidor had his blade drawn, the Elf prince's blood dripping from the metal. The Vampire swung the blade, standing in front of Kiara's form.

"You are going to regret that, Elf," he spat, reaching a hand out to Kiara.

The Aos Si took his hand, lifting herself up. She was still breathing shakily, her gaze fixed upon her once-betrothed. Her husband lowered his sword, his arm wrapping around her form to bring her against his chest. She allowed it, but did not break her gaze. Isidor lowered his lips to her ear, whispering. She nodded, only slightly.

Fury welled within the Elf. The Vampire prince was holding, touching and whispering to _his_ betrothed. The creature would pay... with his life.

Isidor kissed her forehead, before letting her go and stepping towards Nuada. "Well, Elf prince? What say you?"

"What have you done to her," he growled.

"What you should have done long ago," he retorted, slowly stalking him like a wild animal. "You abandoned her and left her to survive the clutches of the rebel Fae. I was the one who rescued her. I was the one that chased away her nightmares. She then allowed me to do the next best thing... Wed me."

Nuada's spear came into view, spinning in his hands. "She is mine!"

"She _was_ to be yours, highness," he retorted, speaking "highness" mockingly. "You allowed her race to die and you allowed her to be captured by their murderers."

"Enough," shouted the Elf prince. His spear twirled in his fingers, fluidly. "This ends here!"

"What," murmured Kiara, her eyes widened.

Isidor scoffed, walking forward. "Very well, then."

He leaped, crashing into Nuada and sending them both into a fruit stand. Several trolls ran out of the way, giving wails. The Vampire stood, about to bring his blade down into the Elf. However, the pale creature kicked his attacker back, sending him onto his back.

"_Sire?_"

It was Wink's voice, but Nuada ignored it. He shot up and ran towards the enemy. The Vampire raised his sword, defeding himself from the oncoming blade. He rolled backwards, standing as if there was no effort. He defended himself against Nuada's blows, spinning and twirling, inhumanly.

"_Your highness!_"

Wink gripped Isidor's arm, throwing him across the street and into a brick wall.

"Isidor," shouted Kiara.

Nuada was about to move, but Wink held him back. "Let me go, Wink!"

"_Not until you-_

Suddenly, Wink was on the ground and rolling in agony. Nuada stared, but then felt himself being thrown into the jewelry stand. He shook his head, blinking several times. What happened? Who had-

His question was answered, when Kiara's form stood in front of him. Her hands were in tight fists, eyes dark and watering.

"Kiara," he breathed, confused. "Kiara, I love you."

He said it. Why, he was not so sure. Her brows knit together and her head shook. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as she took one step back.

"No, you don't."

She walked away, returning to Isidor. Nuada shook his head.

"Kiara," he shouted.

Wink bumbled over, helping his prince up. "_Your highness! Are you injured?"_

Kiara was aiding her husband, making their way down the street. Isidor looked back and grinned.

_"Sire, who is she?"_

Nuada stared after her. "My love."

Author's Note; There you have it, folks! Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Kiara slammed the door to her apartment, spinning around to glare at her husband. "What are you doing here?"

"You are simply going to forget what happened out there," he retorted, sitting on her bed.

"Answer the question!"

"I came for you," he answered, taking off his leather vest. He grimaced, popping a shoulder back into place. "I suppose it is wrong now for a husband to find his wife."

She stormed over to him. "You could not simply leave me be for a while! You did not allow me to think!"

His brows furrowed. "And you cannot think in your own home?"

"Why was Nuada shocked about my being married to you? News should have traveled here by now. It has been hundreds of years, after all!"

"Our marriage was kept from the public," he explained. "Only the royals know of our union."

She stared down at him, angrily. "You wanted to hide me from him!"

"From the Elf that would rather marry a Human than you, yes!"

He earned a slap. Kiara stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape. His hand came up and touched his cheek. She stepped back, shaking her head in disbelief. Slowly, she turned and began to walk towards the door.

"Kiara," breathed Isidor, standing. "I didn't mean-

"Yes, you did," she gasped, her lip quivering. A tear fell from her eye, but she wiped it away. "You meant every word."

He walked to her back, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I did not... I thought he would-"

She shook her head, more tears pouring. "You knew he would want me back. How?"

He shook his head. "I did not know. However... I knew he would wish for a mate. He did not take one, when he went into exile. It is unusual for an Elf to do so-

"You could have told me," she sobbed, turning and glaring at him. "You could have told me that our union would be secret and I would have gladly approved. But you didn't and now look what has happened!"

"Kiara-

"I hate you," she screeched, hitting his chest with a fist.

He gripped her arms and dragged her against him. She sobbed, fighting against him. However, emotion and weakness won and she was soon crying. His head rested against hers, his breath shaky.

"I love you," he breathed, squeezing her. "I love you."

Her eyes squeezed shut. "You love protecting me."

"Of course," he responded, kissing her hair. "You are my wife... my love. How couldn't I?"

"You only love to protect me from my fears," she explained, pulling back to look in his eyes. "When you know that you cannot protect me from everything, you hide me from the world. Isidor... I cannot simply hide from the world. It is not right."

His gaze turned away, as he seemed to be thinking. Kiara swallowed, hard. If he said no...

Finally, he sighed and nodded. "Very well, my love. Yet again, you best me with your words." He smiled, kissing her. "Do you wish to stay here, then?"

Her brow knit together, as she nodded. "I have grown to like it here."

"It is settled then," he murmured, kissing her cheeks. He suddenly groaned and held his arm. "Perhaps I should tend to my wounds first."

"I'll help you," she offered, as he walked to the bed.

This was strange. Isidor had never let her win an arguement before. As usual, he was hiding something. He always had been, she knew. After all, why would he allow her to stay in a place that Nuada lived? Something was going on.

_I suppose I shall have to find out for myself._

* * *

"_Why had you not told me of your betrothed? We could have searched for her together!"_

"I did not think she was alive, Wink," answered Nuada, tending to a scratch on his arm. "The Aos Sí were slaughtered, if you recall."

The animal pondered this. _"She is the last of her race, then."_

The thought made the prince shudder. "Yes. She is."

_"Well then, what are you to do about it? She is wed to the Vampire prince."_

Nuada ground his teeth. That very statement made his blood boil over.

_"We could call for a court assembly."_

"No," he answered. "No. This, I will deal with myself. I do not wish for your aid in this, Wink. I shall call for you when I am in need of you."

The creature's brows furrowed. _"What are you going to do?"_

"I said, go home, Wink," ordered Nuada, louder.

The animal stared at his prince, before leaving.

* * *

Isidor was gone. Kiara looked around the small apartment, sitting up in bed. He was no longer in bed. Where had he gone?

"Isidor," she breathed.

No reply.

She stood. Someone was here. If it was not Isidor, then who?

Suddenly, her mind seemed to clear and her eyes closed with realization.

A figure appeared from the shadows. "Kiara."

"Hello, Nuada."

* * *

Author's Note; Sorry it's taken me a while to post, but here it is! Review and comment!


End file.
